Fire Emblem: My Awakening (Novelization)
by AlphaExPrototype
Summary: When Robin wakes up from a middle of a field with little to no memory. She meets Chrom, a royal prince who helps her out. What will the future hold for them, as they and the Shepherds fight through difficult forces throughout their journey. As their journey goes on, Lucina and Morgan are on a mission to help their parents and save the past from their obliteration.
1. Premonition: Invisible Ties

****Third Person View****

"Huraaagh!" Chrom shouts a war cry, as he charges towards Validar while clashing his Falchion with Validar. As Validar clashes back with his electric bursts that he just casted from his tome in quick succession.

As Validar was about to get the upper hand, Robin then casts a thunder spell towards Validar. Only to miss him, as Validar throws a purple blast that misses Chrom and proceeds to levitate above the two.

"Up there!" Chrom indicates to Robin as they both look up.

Validar then casts the same previous spell, only this time Robin was able to dodge the explosive mist and quickly cast a thunder spell from her tome. Only to realize that Validar had already teleported away.

"Damm!" Robin mutters in her head. Cursing herself for that she could have defeated Validar right there, if only he hadn't disappeared out of thin air.

Robin then looks at Chrom, who then gets hit by a blue electric wave that sends him on kneeling on one knee. With his right had still gripped tightly at his Falchion. To prevent himself from falling face first.

****Robin****

"Chrom, no!" Robin with fear in hear eyes. As she sees Chrom struggling to stand up. She then looks to her left where Validar was casting another purple electric spell towards Chrom.

"Hehehe hahaha! DIE!" Validar screams as he finally releases a spell into Chrom.

"Oh no you won't!" As Robin quickly cast a small thunder ball to intercept Validar's spell, so it cancels it out.

"Kyaaaa!" Robin caught in the blast's aftershock sent her flying into the ground. While she's not seriously hurt. She looks up to Validar. Who was a few meters away from her, he gives her a disappointing look, while grunting.

****Chrom****

I was able to recover safely, when Robin saved my life, that's when I nearly was about to be electrocuted to death by Validar.

I looks around to see Robin getting up. Worried that she might have been hurt badly, I rushed towards her side and willingly helped her get up.

"Robin! Are you okay?" Robin nods at me whom she see that my eyes were filled with worry.

"This is it! Our final battle!" I say towards Robin. I then proceeded to reassure her with my next words. "You're one of us, Robin, and no '_destiny_' can change that."

"Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" I tell Robin that with great confidence that we can take down, that damm monster.

"Robin listen to me, we have to get closer to Validar." I started advising Robin so that we can finish this once and for all. Robin looks back at Chrom and smiles at him.

"Sounds like a good plan, he can't take on the two of us. As he looks pretty pressured, when we both keep attacking at the same time. Besides it's pretty difficult to cast a powerful spell at a short amount of time, when two people are charging at you." Robin thinking that, an attack with pressure on the enemy can cause enough stress, to make them lose their focus.

Chrom and Robin proceeds to carefully approach Validar, who seems to be charging another spell.

"Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?" Validar asks as he nearly readies his spell.

"Good, he's almost within reach. Let's move in and strike down this monstrosity of a man" Chrom says as he sprints towards Validar

"Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite which is already written!" Validar then cast the spell that he was charging towards Chrom.

"Gah!" Chrom grunts as he felt the pain. Not that it mattered, for he went to strike Validar with his Falchion. This time not missing.

"Chrom!" Worried to see him get hit by that blast. Robin came quickly to aide him.

****Robin****

I quickly got to Chrom's side and then I looked at Validar. This time I took out one of my powerful tome. From there I casted a sharp thunder spell, while shouting "Thoron!" The spell hit Validar badly. From there, Chrom took charge and sliced Validar again.

"Guaaah ah!" I looked at Validar, who screams in pain as he falls over, as purple smoke begins to consume him.

Chrom with a smile on his face knowing that Validar was done for... That is until Validar rose back up.

In the corner of my eye, as if Validar was going to make a final move, using his last breath he screams. "This isn't over! Damm you, DAMM YOU BOTH!" Validar goes to throw a spell that would annihilate Chrom instantly. As Chrom was too distracted to know what was coming to him. I had to rush towards him and push him out of the way.

Only the consequence was that, it was I. Instead who took the blast. "Kyaaaaa—!" I screamed as I felt, a huge surge of electric pain go through all over my body. The pain... it's... unbearable...

"Robin! Oh gods... no!" I can see Chrom sprinting towards me. Sadly I can't feel my body, though I can only watch as he approaches me.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asks with worry on his face. I would like to reply back, but the pain is unbearable. That all I could do is breath heavily. Hell, I could barely focus my line of sight towards anything.

"That's the end of him" as Chrom proceeds to reassure me, that Validar was finally done for, as I can see Validar disappearing into nothingness. "Thanks to you, Robin, we carried the day. _We can rest easy now. At long last._"

Suddenly my body began to lose all control, as if someone... Had taken over my body and I'm only able to observe consciously. My vision began to pulse crimson red.

Chrom began to notice that there was something wrong happening with me. He then asks me "Hey you okay? What's wrong!?" The next thing I heard was Chrom's voice in agony as I heard him say "Aaah! Grr..."

Only for me to realize that someone had attack him out of nowhere, as I looked around I saw no one. Except I look down on my right hand, as I can see I had recently casted a spell...  
Realizing that... I... was the one... who did this.

"This is not— yo— your fault. Promise me, you'll escape from this place. Please... go..."  
Those were the last few words before Chrom finally falls down to ground... dead...

"Hehehehe! Hahahaha!" I can hear a menacing laugh. But I was too busy, as I moved backwards knowing that I had just killed Chrom.

"No! Oh dear Naga! No! This can't be happening, it has to be a dream. It has to be!" Tears start to fall down my eyes. Wishing for all of this to just go away.

All the sudden, everything fades to black.

*******Author's Note(s)*******

Hi all, this fanfiction I made is originally posted at Wattpad. The story is up-to-date there, if you want to check it out, I'll leave a link at the bottom.

user/AlphaExPrototype

Or just type in my username, AlphaExPrototype.


	2. Prologue: The Verge of History

****Robin****

Everything is dark. It feels like as if, nothing exists at all, until I heard two voices talking.

"Chrom, we have to do something" I hear a voice of a young female.  
"What do you propose we do?" Another voice I hear, which sounded like a man. As I try to wake up, slowly opening my eyes.  
"Uh... I dunno?" The girl with a delicate voice answers back unsure.

As I open my eyes. I see two figures standing over me. As they notice that I woke up. They look down at me with a sight of relief.

The one to my left, was a man who is probably somewhere in his early twenties. He has this blue elegant hair. Also his sharp eyes were also blue, while I noticed that he has this weird mark on his right exposed shoulder. A shoulder that showed off his muscular arm, for it looks pretty well toned.

To my right was this, blond and cute little girl, that has two pigtails . She seems pretty _delicate_ with those eyes to me.

"I see you're awake now" the blue haired man says. Followed by the girl who greets me as well.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Here give me your hand." The man says, as he pulls me up. Here he pulled me too close near his face. My face began to feel red, for some reason. From there I instinctively took a few steps back.

He then proceeds to ask me "Are you alright?"  
"Y-yes... Thank you, Chrom." I reply back  
"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom asks me.  
"No, actually, I... It's strange... Your name, it just... Came to me..." Strange, I've heard of his name before. Better yet, it feels like as if I've met him before. As if I met him, in another life.  
There I stand in front of them thinking.

"...Hmm, how curious." Chrom speaks. Then he proceeds to ask me some questions.  
"Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is... It's...Hmm?"  
I was about to tell him my name. But somehow I can't figure out my own name.

"...You don't know your own name?" Chrom asks, now more curious than ever.

"I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" As I ask him, which shows that I cannot remember anything. It's also scary not knowing anything, which makes me wonder on how I'll ever survive like this.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The blonde girls jumps up with a conclusion shouting what she thinks it is.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung"  
Out of nowhere, a huge man in heavy armor walks up behind Chrom and the blonde girl. Strange... I should've seen him already or heard him from a distance. Especially with that noisy armor of his.  
"We're to believe you don't remember milord's name, but not your own?" The man in heavy armor accusing me that everything was just a pile of dung.

"B-but it's the truth!" I stutter as I say the truth. "Hah! I don't believe it! You expect us to believe you're story? It's clearly made up, you're probably here to hurt milord." The armored man still going at it, towards me.

****Chrom****

Frederick is taking this too far, I have to stop this. Before it gets out of hand.  
"Frederick! Just stop it! Alright! What if it ****IS ****true? You can't just hammer a poor cute girl with all these accusations!" I acted on my own to diffuse the situation. Wait... did I just call her, '_cute?'_ Hopefully no one heard that. As my cheeks began to feel hot. I tried to think of something to say to avoid making things awkward."Also we can't just leave her here, alone and confused." As I said, worried for the poor girl to be left all alone.  
"Besides, what sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Frederick replies of what he thinks is right. "Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." As Frederick says.

"Right then— we'll take her back to town and sort this out there." I decided this is the best course of action.  
"Wai— wait just a moment. Do I have a say in this?" The amnesiac asks me with a worried expression.

"Peace, friend— I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." As I was reassuring her.  
I then grab this sack beside me. Assuming that it belongs to me.  
From there, we started to march heading to a local town.

Suddenly the amnesiac stops, she then asks "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" Now with more worry in her face.

"Hah! You'll be to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse" I said with a joking manner.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" Robin asked confused. "What? You've never heard of the halidom?" While Frederick almost looked shocked, he soon speaks again. This time it wasn't pleasant.

"Ha ha ha! Can someone pay this amnesiac. She play quite the idi-" I immediately gave Frederick a threatening glare with my eyes before he could finish of his last word. As I've had enough of his disrespect towards the poor amnesiac. "Frederick! Please, that's enough!" I hastily told him. "My apologies milord" as he look down while saying it.

I look back to the amnesiac to answer her question. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the 'Exalt'."

"I suppose proper introductions are in order...*ahem* My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that." As I introduced myself.  
I then began to introduce my little sister. "This delicate tiny one here is my little sister, Lissa." As I point towards her.

****Robin ****

Ooh! So she is delicate after all, when I was thinking about it when I first saw her when I woke up. As I proceed talking in my head.

"I am ****NOT ****delicate! ...Hmph!" Lissa said as she puffed her cheeks while throwing her fist in the air, from the disappointment of her introduction. "I am also not ****TINY****! As you can see, I still have time to grow! Maybe I'll be bigger than Frederick in no time" As Lissa protested.

Although thinking about it, she does look tiny. Maybe it's because I'm a lot taller than her, but not as tall as Frederick it Chrom. Then again those two guys make me feel small.

"Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes" Lissa said, as she was smiling. Her comment brought a smile to my face.

"But hey! You're lucky that it was the Shepherds that found you. Brigands would've been a rude _Awakening!"_ Lissa still smiling but with her eyes closed, adding a bit of cuteness to her face.

****Chrom****

It's true that I'm glad we were the ones that found her first. If the Brigands got to her first, who knows what they'll _do_ to her. Especially if you happen to be a beautiful, amnesiac girl.  
I shook my head, trying not to think of what they'd do to her.

****Robin ****

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?" It's strange to see a bunch of herders with weapons and armor.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." As Chrom pats Frederick's back.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." Frederick looking heroic while his hand are on his back. Looking like a knight.

"I have every wish to _trust you, _stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." Frederick speaks. Well at least he has some trust in me. For now anyways.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself." As I can pretty much understand his point of view. Although he's a bit of a meanie towards me!

"Umm can I ask what's in that sack you're carrying?" Chrom asks me curiously

"Oh this? I'm not sure actually, I just assumed it was mine, as it was beside me when you guys woke me up." I then opened the sack and grab whatever the first thing I touched. From here I got some book, that looked like a journal. There was one word on the front of it that struck me. _Robin... _

_"Grrr aah!" _My head was hurting as I start seeing things. After that I can only remember my age and name. That was pretty much it. The pain was still there from remembering some memories and seeing some visions. I fell to the ground, on me knees while holding my head  
with my hands, then I start to breath heavily.

****Chrom****

She was screaming in pain all the sudden, so I had to rush to her aid and hug her asking if she's all right. "Lissa! Get your staff ready!" I commanded my sister. But the amnesiac told Lissa not to. Thus she began to speak

"I- I'm o— ok, thank you Chrom." Robin now breathing normally. "I just, got to remember some of my memories that's all. My name is Robin." As she introduced herself

_Robin... what a beautiful name. _I thought to myself. Although the name sounded foreign. Not like that it matters anyways.

I picked Robin back up to her feet. There we started to continue our march to the town.


	3. Prologue: Brigands Attack

****Chrom****

The Shepherds, Robin and I have been walking for 5 minutes now.  
"Hey guys, we are almost to town. Once we—"  
I was then cut off by Lissa  
"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa shouting while pointing at the town.  
"Damm it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt..." As I see the town under attack and in flames.

"Frederick, Lissa! Come with me, quickly!" I ordered them. "What about Robin?" Frederick asked.  
"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" I shouted. I certainly hope she doesn't up in flames, speaking inside my head.

"Aptly put, milord." Frederick the began to mount his armored horse and took out his silver lance.

Lissa being impatient to see the town in trouble she demanded that they should go already. I then nodded and thus we set off while leaving Robin behind us. "Stay there Robin, until everything is over!" I commanded her.

****Robin ****

"Chrom!" As I shouted, but he was already far to hear me. "Hmmm... I have to do something, I have to help the innocent people too somehow." I began to look at my sack for anything I can use. Inside it, I found a tome and a bronze sword that was sheathed. "Right, this should do the trick." So I went to the town to chase after Chrom and the others so I can help them.

**—****At the town—**

****Garrick****

"Bwahaha ha! Come on lads! Go grab anything shiny ye can find in er! Then we burn tis dunghole of a place to ze ground!" As I shouted.  
"Don't forget to torch every Ylissean men you find. While ya boys are at it, grab all the finest women out here. Hahaha ha!" I commanded my fellow brigands as they all have this huge smile in their faces. Then I look to the maiden that I'm holding onto, "Ain't that right, lass?"  
Then my face got close to her, from there I stuck my tongue out and licked her face.

"Hyaa! S-stay away from me! Please help me! Someone! HEEELP!" The maiden cried for help. At the corner of my eye, I see a bunch of 'Ylissean pigs' readying for combat. I let go of the maiden. Surely I'll find her again later. That time will come soon and I'll start my business with her. But for now I have to kill some Ylissean pigs!

****Chrom****

Curses! There's a ton of brigands here, it might be too much for the three of us.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa said with concern in her face.  
"Don't worry— after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone again" I reassured Lissa.

"Chrom! Wait up!" I heard a voice and turned around, hoping that it wasn't... Robin.  
"Robin! You followed us! Why!?" With slight anger in my voice. As I didn't want to endanger her life as well by coming to the town.

"I... I'm not certain myself... but I can't just stand over the hill and watch the town ablaze!" "Listen, I can fight too... Look I'm armed and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." Robin spoke with her heart.

"Of course— strength in numbers. But listen, stay close to me alright." Robin gave me a nod.

****Robin ****

"Remember, Robin, we face practised thieves, criminals and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Frederick noted me some info on what we were facing.

We were facing about 5 brigands. As Chrom and I approached the first. Chrom noticed that I have some weapons.

"Is that a tome? You know magic, Robin?" Chrom asks. "I suppose so, I'm just out of practice, since losing my memory and stuff.." I told him.

Chrom with slight concern on his face. "God's please don't accidentally hit me Robin..." As I can see a sweat drip down from Chrom's face.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." I reassured Chrom.

Meanwhile Frederick charges in on his mount, swinging back and then, he jabs forward the brigand that was wielding an axe. Poor brigand was impaled through Frederick's silver lance, as it left a huge hole in his chest, when the lance was removed.

Lissa saw what Frederick had done. She began to cover her mouth. But to no surprise she began puking as to what she had just witnessed.

"Lissa! Are you alright?" Chrom asked his sister. "I— I'm fine, I'll get used to it eventually." Lissa got up and stuck behind cover as she can't fight back. But she can heal people's wounds though.

Chrom and I began to charge into first brigand that was in our sight. I pulled out my tome, from there I casted thunder. Huge sparks came bursting out of the palm of my hands towards my target.

The guy I was aiming for was swift, but at least he was a bit injured. As I hit his left arm. To no surprise, he charged towards me a tried to slice me with his sword. I went to dodge barely but at the cost of my right shoulder getting grazed by his blade. Chrom went to charge towards the brigand that attack me. Both swords clashed, but the brigand barely had power on his left arm. There Chrom had the advantage and knocks the sword out of the enemy's, as he slice both hand off with his Falchion. Blood was spewing like a water fountain from the brigand's nubs, where both of his hands used to be at. Chrom goes to stab the man's chest, finally ending him.

Chrom sees that I've been injured. He calls Lissa to heal me. "Agh! Oof!" I grunted those words as I wait for Lissa to heal me.

"That doesn't look too bad, Robin. Don't worry there's nothing my staff can't heal... unless you're dead of course." Lissa with a humor, as she casted her staff, by the time she was done in mere seconds. The wound disappeared and it didn't leave a scar at all.

"Thanks Lissa." I told her. Looking back at Frederick, I commanded him to take on the two enemies that were paralyzed in fear. He acknowledged my order and was now fighting the other two brigands. Both enemies were terrified of that their fates had been sealed. So they both had to _pick a god and pray_, hoping that they _live_. In which case they didn't...

Chrom and Lissa acknowledge my tactical skill and both smiled at me. As I know I can plan fight well.

"Are you all right, Robin? Don't rush into danger!" Chrom was slightly worried as I had been hit once.  
"I'm fine Chrom. Don't worry." I told him with a smile.  
"You lent is your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side like you, gives me courage." His comment made happy, knowing I've made a friend.

I advised him that working in pairs gives an advantage. For that it can improve strength, defense and speed. I was very sure of it!

Chrom and I approached a guy. Who turns out to be the leader of those brigands.

"Heh! The name's Garrick. Once I slaughter you boy and that knight over there. I'll be taking that lovely lady beside ya! Hehehaha!" His comment disgusts me. I turned to see Chrom with an angry expression on his face.  
"Don't worry, Robin. I won't let that happen" Chrom told me as he readied his blade.

So Chrom and I attacked him as pairs. To test out my theory of being stronger when working as pair. We went out with our attacks. With our attacks combined we made easy work of Garrick. The last thing you can hear was the screaming of Garrick dying. As I cut his left arm off, while Chrom cut him in half from his waist. Leaving a bloody mess.

When the enemy forces saw, that their leader was just brutally decimated. They began to cower in fear and ran for their lives. Heck! You can see some of them have peed their pants.

"Well that's the end of that." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Lucky for the town we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND strategy! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa said as she was praising me.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom commented.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick indicates.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." I inform Frederick.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom saying that I've earned his trust.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick advising Chrom with caution.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe Robin's story, odd as it might be. I trust her with all my heart." As Chrom pats my back

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin? You don't have to join us, but it feels like that we'll need you."

"I'd love to accept your most generous offer Chrom!" I said excited. "By the way, do you provide food and shelter for me? I can't remember where I live, so I'm basically homeless and poor..." I said nervously, as it sounded like that I'm being a freeloader.

"Don't worry! Once I regain my memories, I'll moved out as soon as I ca—" Chrom then cuts me off mid sentence, "Robin, you can stay with us for as long as you want. We are friends after all." Chrom assured that he'll take care of me. With that he seemed pretty happy. That he knows I'll be staying with the Shepherds.

—

****Chrom****

As we continued walking around town. To see if there are any leftover brigands to fight. Frederick soon spoke up with valuable information.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent. For this I'm sure of it"  
"Yes Frederick, I noticed this as well, I just didn't want to jump to any conclusions into blaming them." I told Frederick

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin asked. While tilting her head a bit to side. Which makes her look... cute... I stopped thinking and realized what I was thinking. So I shook my head and answered Robin's question.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war. But such cowards would only attack poor defenseless villages."

"Yeah! And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..." Lissa said with a saddened face.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger or sadness. As it will cloud your judgment." Frederick advises.

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this. Especially with the violence."

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"A villager came running towards us, he came to thank us and asks if we could stay for the night.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."Frederick spoke for us and declined the offer.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa with dissatisfaction from his decision. She whined at Frederick for not letting them stay there.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?" Frederick said while smiling.

Lissa with huge frown on her face, while looking at"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."  
"I sure hope that we don't eat something 'gamey' later on tonight!" Lissa with slight worry on her face, thinking that she doesn't have to eat any cute animals.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." As I see Robin pointing out the fact.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others! How about "STRICT"!?" Lissa pointed out.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring death upon his enemies." I told Robin. "Huh? Duly noted," as she took that as a note.

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present? Unless I've ended up like Kellam!" Frederick exclaims, while Robin asks "Whose Kellam?"

"He's some guy who happens to have the skills of a 'ninja', like from the legends of Hoshido Kingdom." I told Robin with a joking manner.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" The great knight asks.  
"All right, all right. Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far." While Robin looks back to me and nods back.


	4. Dinner with the Sheperds

****Robin ****

"I told you—it's getting dark already!" Lissa exclaimed while frowning.

"...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when— Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" I can see Lissa panicking as she accidentally caught a bug with her mouth, here she was swinging her arms while spitting out saliva. Hoping she'll get the taste out of her mouth.

I can see Chrom and Frederick laughing,"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom asks his sister.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" From the looks of it, Lissa was about to puke from what she had just done.  
"*Burp* Blaarghh! Phew! Phoey!" Lissa began to puke from eating the bug.

Thinking about Lissa swallowing a bug made me think of food. Just then, my stomach began to grumble loudly. From there everyone heard it, and looked at me.  
"I... Uh... Um, can explain." I shyly said. I then apologized "Sorry, I just can't remember the last time I ate."

"I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick advices for that he saw me hungry.

**—**

****Chrom ****

I ordered Frederick to go chop some logs and branches for a campfire. While I accompany Robin, as we go into the woods to hunt some animal down for dinner.

"So what should we have for dinner Robin?"  
I asked her while nudging her shoulder.  
"At this point, any meat will do me fine. I just want my poor tummy to be filled!" Robin tells me, as I can hear her stomach grumbling again.  
_Any meat will do her fine huh? Well Robin can surely have my— Gods! What am I thinking. She's cute and all but. _I stopped thinking of these weird thoughts and gave myself a slap in the face. Robin saw that I just slapped myself, she asks me, "Chrom? Are you alright?"

"Uhh... Um... Yeah! There was a bug that landed on my cheek. So I slapped it, which happens to be slapping my face." I sure hope Robin buys this.  
"Ohhh okay! But look over there! It's a bear." I turned to the direction that Robin was pointing at.

We began sneaking up to it, Robin took out her tome and casted a thunderbolt at the bear. The bear was stunned from the attack and in that moment, I unsheathe Falchion and swung it downwards towards it's neck. Chopping the bear's head off clean, blood was spewing out as we brought it back to camp.

**—**

****Robin****

"Hey thanks for the firewood you gathered Frederick! Now let me just a fire spell from my tome, then bang!" As I cast a fireball to set the wood on fire.

"Wow! That's so cool, Robin." Lissa with stars on her eyes, complemented my skill. I thanked her and we started cooking the bear meat using the campfire.

When the bear meat was finally cooked, my mouth began to water. As I couldn't wait to finally fill up my tummy.

****Chrom****

I could see Robin staring at me with her head tilted to left side. Curiosity of hers, she pointed towards my right shoulder, "Umm Chrom, what's that mark on your shoulder?" Robin curiously moved beside me, as she began to feel my mark. _Her touch is so... soft and delicate. _I can feel her tickling it with her smooth fingers lingering over my mark, the feeling began to fade as she moved her hand away from my right shoulder.

"That on my shoulder is the 'The Mark of Naga', the mark showed up when I was born."  
"Naga? Who's that?" Robin asked. "Naga, is the 'Divine Dragon' that the people in Ylisse worship, as our God." I explained to Robin, as I began to clean my Falchion using some leaves to remove the blood from the bear that we slew. "You night asks me next about this beautiful sword. So I might as well explain it to you as well." While I clean the remaining blood off my Falchion. "This beauty, is called the 'Falchion', a sword wielded by the first Exalt." I turned to see Robin with surprise in her eyes.  
"You must be really lucky to able to wield, such a legendary sword. Anyways, let's eat. I'm staaaarving!" Robin exclaimed.

I then began tearing through the bear meat using my teeth with raw power. "Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." I turned to Lissa who wasn't touched her food at all.

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?!" Lissa frowning, with her arms crossed.  
"Besides that, you're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin? ...Uh, Robin?" Lissa looking at Robin for an approval.

"*Munch, munch, slurp*" I could see that Robin is also enjoying this meal as I am. Although I never expected from a beautiful girl like her, to be eating like an animal just as I was a moment ago. _Guess looks can be deceiving, especially if you're Robin. _

"*Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..." Lissa disappointed that she didn't get Robin's approval, as she's too busy munching away.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." While I'm handing her a piece of bear meat into her face in a joking manner.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!" My sister complained again... _Oh for Naga's sake Lissa, just eat it please_.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." As Frederick was lecturing Lissa.  
_Hang on a second... Why is Frederick not eating? _

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa pointed out. Which is what I was thinking.

I joined in with Lissa, "Frederick are you sure you don't like bear meat?" Now waiting to see his reply and reaction.

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." Frederick was quite nervous when he answered back. Pretty sure he doesn't like bear meat.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa and I both said at the same time, doubting Frederick.

As the fun goes on we decided to call it a day went to sleep.


	5. Unwelcome Change

****Chrom****

"...Huh?" Suddenly I had the urge to stand up. Looking around, everyone is still asleep. Frederick was snoring heavily like a bear. Robin was fast asleep, while using her coat as a cover to sleep on. As for Lissa, it seems that I've accidentally woken her up. Rising up while rubbing her eyes. "*Yawn* What's wrong, Big Brother?"

"Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you, but... Something is amiss..." _I'm not sure, something just doesn't feel right with this atmosphere. _  
Lissa pouting her face, "Define 'something.' Like what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around." I grabbed my Falchion that was lying on the ground sheathed. Just in case.  
"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too Since you already woke me up." I can see that Lissa was in no mood to argue, so I let her go along with me. "Heh. Thanks, Lissa."

**—**

****Lissa****

Chrom and I have been walking deeper into the forest, it's been about 5 minutes since we left.  
I know it's night time and all. But something feels really odd right now, it was quiet. I spoke up to my big brother on what I had in mind. "It sure is dark. ...And quiet. Where did the birds go?" We stopped walking and looked around. I surveyed the area and found, not a single wildlife.

****Chrom****

"Something is wrong here..." I noticed that Lissa and I were thinking the same thing.

Then suddenly the ground, no everything was shaking. "Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa squeals as she nearly lost her balance from the intense tremors. "Gods, what— Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" The vibrations were tough, as then I looked back to see that trees started to collapse due to the unnatural causes. "Lissa, run." She looked at me unsure what to do.

"I mean it! Go!" Lissa immediately ran ahead of me. I then soon followed not long after. The ground was splitting and lava came erupted from the cracks. Everywhere was a disaster as fireballs came spewing out aimlessly, hitting trees in the process, causing a huge forest fire.  
"Hey! This way!" I shouted as I see a safer area, away from the disaster. Lissa and I both jumped down from a small height and kept running, until we were safe from the range of those fireballs.

From there we took a breather as it was a bit of a stretch running away from danger. We took our time to catch our breaths. Lissa looked at a distance "Chrom, what IS that?!" Immediately catching my attention. We saw a white ball of light that exploded. In turn it became a weird looking eyeball that seemed to be a portal, as two 'things' was coming out of it. The two 'things' fell off and landed into the ground. Both proceeded to stand up, their eyes lit up with red lights. We saw that those 'things' did not look friendly, more so of dangerous instead.

"Lissa. You'd better stand back." I unsheathe my Falchion as Lissa backed away. The monsters were walking slowly towards us, all the sudden one started sprinting furiously and swung its axe at me, only to miss. I took this chance and swing my Falchion and slashed it from the waist. To my surprise, it creepily turned its head almost 180 degrees while cracking it neck, just to look at me and attack me with it's axe, I blocked it though. The monster was tough as I pushed it back and fell over, I leapfrogged into the air and stabbed my Falchion into its back, the monster then turned into purple smoke. From there I was sweating, it gave me a hard time fighting it, as it didn't give a damm about getting hurt.

I then heard Lissa screaming in terror "Lissa!" I shouted my sister's name in worry, I see that the other monster was approaching her menacingly.

****Lucina****

I have to get back in time and save everyone. I was running through the tunnel as I can see an exit towards the past.  
_By the name of Naga, I hope I can get there in time! _I can see that one of the 'Risen' is about to attack my auntie.

As I was about to exit the time portal. I jumped out and raced towards the Risen along with my father who has a bit behind me. The Risen struck Lissa, except I blocked it on time using my Falchion behind my back. The monster was strong and I was struggling against it. Aunt Lissa looked at me shocked, thinking that she nearly died except that I saved her. I looked over to my father who was standing shocked, then I screamed at him "Help!" He then nodded. Chrom ran with his Falchion glowing blue, with the Risen distracted from father's war cry. I nudge it back and then Chrom and I both cut into the Risen like a scissor. The Risen died and disappeared.

From there in sheathed my Falchion. "Quite an entrance. What's your name?" My father, Chrom was asking me. _He and aunt Lissa looks a lot younger in this timeline, just how far back did I travel? _I thought, I looked to my left and saw Frederick and my mother, Robin.  
My heart felt warm seeing my family again, mother looks so young and beautiful... Father is just more handsomer in his younger age.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asks worried.

***********Author's Notes*******

•I'll be making a part where it was 10 minutes earlier except it's with Robin and Frederick. Then it leads up to the end of the chapter. It continues afterwards Robin and Frederick came to aid Chrom and Lissa.


	6. High Alert

_This scene takes place the same time, during the last part of the story. Where Chrom and run away from the tremors and when Lissa's attacked and received help from Lucina_

****Robin ****

"Huh?" I woke up looking around, Chrom and Lissa weren't around to be seen. Looking back I can still hear Frederick snoring. I went up and decided to wake him up.

"Frederick, psst! Frederick!" While whispering to wake him up. The armored knight soon then sits up straight while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

****Frederick****

Robin woke me up in the middle of the night. Damm this girl is starting to annoy me, it's not even dawn yet and I'm still hungry as I didn't want to eat that disgusting bear meat. "Frederick, have you seen Chrom or Lissa anywhere?" Robin asks, my eyes widened and look around. I couldn't see where my milord and princess is at. It couldn't be... That Robin had something to do with this?

"Robin if I found out that you killed milord, Chrom and Lissa, I will personally execute you right here, right now!" She looked at me terrified as I grabbed my silver lance and pointed it towards her throat. "Frederick! I swear I hadn't done anything to Chrom or Lissa, besides ****IF ****I did kill them, you wouldn't be awake right now." Robin was right, I was just being cautious. Now I feel bad this.

"I'm sorry Robin I—" Then the entire ground was shaking. "Woah! What happening?" Suddenly from a distance fireballs we're flying and then falling into the ground. "Frederick look! Footsteps, it must belong to Chrom and Lissa." I went to carry Robin and mounted her into my armored horse," C'mon Robin it's faster if we moved together." I then felt her arms wrap around me as we began to look for Chrom and Lissa.

It took a few minutes until we found them. I dismounted my horse and helped Robin down, since she was small petite girl. "Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" I asked them, I can see a masked man besides them.


	7. You May Call Me Marth

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Chrom and Lissa turns around to see both Robin and Frederick. "Frederick! Robin!" As Lissa ran towards Robin, hugging her for safety.  
Robin looks over the distance and sees the monsters and asks "are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?"

****Chrom ****

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." As I look at distance with the monsters.  
"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods... For a second I thought Robin might have killed you two wh—" Frederick stopped as I gave him a sharp glare with my eyes. "As I said before, that enough Frederick!" Frederick looked intimidated. "My apologies milord." Lissa then told us and pointed towards the masked bluenette man "Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead"

"You can thank me later, for now let's deal with those monsters" the masked man exclaimed.  
The battle went on, I teamed up with Robin as we tore through the horde of monsters. I told Lissa to stay back and had the masked man guard her, while Frederick charge through multiple enemies, stabbing and jabbing with his lance.

In the distance nearby I can see Virion and Sully nearby fighting the monsters. They came towards Robin and I when they were done. I ordered them to go further into the woods to see if there any more monsters and meet us back at the Shepherd's barracks in Ylisse. While that was happening Robin and I faced a monster, which we assumed was the leader. Robin started casting thunder spells, hitting it on the legs causing it immobile. The I ran and beheaded the thing, no blood came out. The monster only dispersed into purple smoke.

**—**

****Lucina****

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick says while not breaking a sweat from fighting.

"..." I stayed silent.  
"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." Lissa bowing to me. "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom asks me. "My name is Lu—..." I almost said my real name, I quickly stopped and started again. I thought of a name to hide my identity so I chose the Hero King's name"  
"You may call me Marth." I told them

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom was asking.  
_Father please stop asking so many questions, I'm here to save you mother and everyone else._

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." I then began to walk away into the woods and hid behind one of the trees, as I began to tear up. _Father... Mother... Your still alive! _Tears fell from my eyes and into the ground. I couldn't contain my happiness, that I get to see my parents alive. _Mother, Father... I wanna hug you two. I want to be together again with all of us, if only Morgan was here to see you. I want to spend time sparring with father, I want to read together with mother and Morgan. I just want to be in a family again._

I stopped crying and wiped my tears. "Morgan, where are you little brother? I hope you're safe... I miss you." I looked up to the skies. So now, I'll set up a plan. "Right, I'll find you brother and when I do, you and I will keep mother and father safe." I then began my journey of both finding Morgan and protecting Robin and Chrom. _I'll find you baby brother. I promise._

**—****Back at the Shepherds ****—**

****Robin****

"Not much for conversation, is he?" I questioned.  
"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Frederick said as we began our march towards Ylisstol.


	8. Welcome to Ylisstol

****Robin****

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" I was so excited that I spun myself. The place is so clean and full of happy residents. I can see some food stands making me hungry as my mouth began to water.

Chrom noticed that my mouth was watering, "Relax Robin, you'll get to eat plenty once we reach our destination." I nodded happily, as I can't wait to eat quality meat.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick sighed, as he's just glad that the locals weren't affected. "Well, that's a relief!" Lissa added.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" Some villager said cheerfully, as the people gathered.  
I looked at the Exalt, she is a beautiful woman. Surrounded by her armed guards.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" I asked.  
"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." _Emmeryn? What a lovely name._  
"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this? Even if she's guarded?"  
"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." Frederick taught me some history as he was speaking.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." As Chrom indicates. "Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." I noted.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa added as she shouted with joy.

"Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your..." Lissa's comment shocked me. "But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." Thus the realization hit me hard. _Oh my god, I've been journeying with a princess and prince of Ylisse. _

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick confirmed my thoughts.

"You said you were "shepherds"! Not royals!" My face became red from the embarrassment.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Chrom explains with a simile between sheep and people, that they were protecting.

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" I started apologizing and began bowing my head from my lack of nobility towards the two royal siblings. Chrom started laughing at my reaction and also to my actions.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." As he places his right hand on my left shoulder. I then regained my posture.

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" I said jokingly.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." As Frederick sighed.

Chrom looks at his sister, the Exalt returning to the palace. "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" He asks me, I just replied with a simple smile and nodded.

**—****At the palace ****—**

****Robin****

As we were walking through a huge hallway, you could see the beauty of this palace. " This... This place is ENORMOUS an— and CLEAN!" I exclaimed my words to Chrom.

"Hah! There's more to this, there are more beautiful places to explore in this palace, you know? Maybe I could give you a tour around? Just the two of us?" _Two of us? _It sounded like a great idea to me right now to build up our friendship. I mean, who could deny an offer, such from a cool... good looking prince... My face began to blush at the thought of Chrom being handsome. _Gods Robin you just met him like a day ago._

"Uuh... Robin?" I looked at Chrom who was still waiting for a reply. "Oh sure, just when you have the time." I nervously replied while waving my hands.

From a distance, I could see the Exalt, Chrom's sister. Chrom, Lissa and Frederick got there, I wasn't far behind in just a few steps. There was also a female soldier beside Emmeryn.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" The Exalt, Emmeryn spoke. Her voice is so gentle and soothing. She seems pretty nice, I thought to myself.

"We've been pretty good, unless you want me to count the misadventures, as we slept on the ground. Tried to eat nasty food and then I ended up swallowing a bug." Lissa put her hands on her hips as she let out her reply to her sister.

Chrom began to speak, "well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."  
"Don't worry about the villagers. They're safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." Chrom turned his hand into a ball of fist, "Those dastards, sent brigands at us. They're too much of a coward to send their soldiers. Instead we get their criminals." I can see Chrom's emotion turning to anger, while he was speaking.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." The girl beside Emmeryn apologized.  
"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." So her name is Phila, huh. She must be a Pegasus knight as well then, judging from her previous comment.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." As Chrom reassured Phila, that she was just doing her job.

Lissa cheerfully bounces around childlike, "Don't worry about it Phila! And besides, we had plenty of help!" As Lissa turned to look at me.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Emmeryn asked.  
Chrom stood beside me and placed his left hand on my right shoulder, "This is Robin. She fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make her a Shepherd. As she accepted my offer."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin." Emmeryn bowing. _Eeh? The Exalt giving me her gratitude? This is too much._

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy. We best be careful around her, I will personally impale her if she were to do any ha—" "Frederick! For the last time, that's enough!" Chrom cuts off Frederick during his speech.

"Yet you allowed him/her into the castle, Chrom. Does this man/woman have your trust?" Emmeryn asked  
"Yes. Robin risked her life for us and our people. That's good enough for me." As Chrom stood by me and defended my from Frederick's accusations. "Well then, Robin... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well." I kneeled and thanked Emmeryn, "thank you, milady."

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..." Emmeryn calmed Frederick down.

Chrom was talking with Emmeryn and the others and went to hold a council.  
"I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." As Lissa pulled me along.


	9. Meeting the Sheperds

****Robin ****

"Lalala la la!" Lissa skips, jumps and spins as she leads me to a place that she wanted to show me. That was until we reached this huge wooded door and she opened it while struggling, "she's delicate and weak!?" I thought to my head. Lissa nearly fell over when she opened the door as it spread quickly.

She decided to play it off, acting like a cool person as she brought her arms up and brought it down in a curving shape.  
"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home." Lissa cheerfully welcomes me in high spirit.

I walked into the room and looked around the place. The place looked like a dump, with all those bags and boxes being all over the place. There were two other people I haven't met yet on this room, one was a brunette girl and a shirtless blonde, minimum armored dude.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" I soon saw a rushing girl towards Lissa, she seemed pretty worried and the two looked like they were in the same age.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa being herself and all, suddenly Mariabelle explodes. " 'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" Her voice raising at Lissa. Lissa didn't budge from Mariabelle's explosion, "aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..." feeling ashamed as she knows that I saw her accidentally swallowing that disgusting bug.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" The blonde man spoke up.  
"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" I'm pretty sure, Lissa just called this 'Vaike' guy an idiot

Vaike replies back, "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?" As he was confused whether it was or not. Never mind that he IS an idiot.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" As the brunette impatiently asks.  
"You wouldn't believe this... Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Mariabelle added

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa simply smiled, knowing that brunette, Sumia? Seemed to care a lot for Chro— wait! Is she like Chrom's lover? No, that can't be! I mean who would ever fall in love and date him, pffft!

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!" No freaking way! That brunette actually seems to LIKE Chrom-san, I don't know why I feel so nervous all the sudden.

This Vaike turns towards me and gives a whistle, "phewy! Who's the smoking hot stranger?" Wait did he just call me hot!?  
He kept at it with more compliments. "Hey baby wanna see Teach er' flex em muscles for you?" As he winks at me. I don't know why but all the sudden I slapped him really hard that it left a mark on his face.

The others started to laugh at Vaike, Lissa was basically on the floor laughing as tears began to escape from too much laughter. As Vaike stood still looking confused.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Robin! She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!" I felt embarrassed from Lissa introducing me, telling the lot of how many great thing I could do.

"Uuuh...um.. hi?" I said nervously.  
"Oh yeah? Can she do this? *buuuuuurp*" The smell of his burp could easily be smelled across the room, it was actually disgusting. I was tempted to slap him again though.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." I said sarcastically with a dazzle of my sass.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" As Mariabelle leaves the room, it looks like she didn't catch my sarcasm.

Sumia tried to reassure me as she comforted me with her words, "don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly."  
"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time." Lissa, still with them jokes.

I could see Chrom entering the Shepherd's garrison, Sumia was second to notice him and began to run towards him. "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was— I mean, we were so—"  
Heh!? How the heck did she trip all the sudden for? Now I'm more confused than Vaike. As I looked over to Vaike who's just picking his nose. Nevermind I guess...

Chrom ran to Sumia and picked her up off the ground, "Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" He asked her with worry in his eyes. I'm not sure why I feel so nervous, why can't Chrom care for me like that? I can't understand why I was feeling jealous, it's not like I like him or anything...

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... *sigh*" Sumia gave up, as she blamed her boots. "Don't worry I'll get you a more comfortable boots next time, Sumia." This somehow hurt my heart even further. Why!?

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." Chrom announces, bringing my senses back to the real world.

"Regna Ferox? What's that Lord Chrom?" I asked him. As Chrom was about to speak.  
"It's a unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia answered instead.

"Heh, thanks for answering for me Sumia" as Chrom smiles at her.

"Anyways... Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any—" Lissa immediately cuts him off and volunteers immediately, as she shouted out loud.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" As Vaike volunteers.  
"I'll go as well. ...What? I've been here the whole time!" A voice beside me spoke, but I couldn't see where it came from though...

"I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." Sumia added, somehow it felt great knowing that she might not come with us.  
"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." As Chrom lectures Sumia.

But Chrom encourages Sumia to come. "Just stay by me and you'll be fine." "Oh, yes! I mean— Yes, sir, I'll do that!" Sumia excitedly jumped  
I felt a hole inside my heart grow bigger.


	10. Marching Towards Regna Ferox

****Chrom****

The Shepherds and I are outside waiting at the field, for everyone else to ready up. It seems like we're missing a few bodies, but I can't point out which? Especially it feels like there's some big armored person with us, but I can't even see them! My mind must be playing with me.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Just then I saw Stahl dismount his horse and started running towards us in full speed. Wow he must in such a hurry, as he began panting after reaching us.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl asks. I was sure that Vaike told him about the march? Unless he forgot to, like always...

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" Disappointment filled in Lissa's voice.  
Yeah I was right he forgot... AGAIN!

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all..." Vaike scratches his head with the back handle of his axe.

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?" Even though Lissa could see Vaike holding his axe, just to tease and test him.

"Oh my gods Vaike! You're such an idiot." Robin exclaimed.

"I'm at NOT an idiot, I just don't know things very much." Vaike retorted.

"Ok, hey Lissa! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy." As he Vaike grips his axe harder just to make sure that it's actually there. Then he proceeds to smack Stahl on the back to welcome him aboard.

The smack didn't budge Stahl. "That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and..." Lissa, Robin and I heard Stahl's stomach grumbling.

"Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..." Stahl blushing, he really did miss breakfast, I feel so bad for him.

I can see Robin staring at Stahl, trying to figure out who he is. "Umm... Your name is Stahl, right?" Robin asked.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry, Robin. This is Stahl, he's one of our finest Shepherds." I introduced her to Stahl.

"Hello, Robin. Nice to finally meet you." Stahl reaches out his hands and grabs and shook hers. "Nice to meet you too Stahl! I'm pretty sure you'll treat me better than 'Teach' here." Robin laughs along with Stahl, I don't know why I feel uncomfortable with her feeling happy around Stahl. I wish she and I could laugh together about many things, I let out a sigh and tried not to think about Robin too much!

"Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon." As Stahl finishes up with his conversation with Robin, he goes back to mount his horse, readying for the march as everyone did as well.


	11. The 'Risen'

****Chrom ****

Why can't I get that image off my head!? Why can Stahl make her laugh? He only met her like half an hour ago! Why can't I see her beautiful smile and hear her satisfying happy laughter? So why can't I—

"Chrom! Look over there!" Lissa shakes me and pointed over the distance, my eyes widened in worry. Every one else was preparing for combat and I rush into formation with the group.

I clenched my first in annoyance as I glanced over one last time, over the horizon.  
"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" More Risen began to come out of hiding from the left and right side of our group, we we're barricaded from continuing our journey to Regna Ferox.

"Risen? So that's the name you're council decided to give those lifeless husks?" Robin asked as she took out her tome, readying her next spell just in case.

Stahl looked pretty ready, so was Virion, Frederick and Sully as those three had already encountered the Risen.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their..." Sudden silence filled Vaike, as he turned around and looked up the sky and down the ground looking for something with a shocked face. "My axe! Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!" Vaike looked at me, shaking in fear. Dear gods this guy just can't stop joking around, even on the battlefield.

SERIOUSLY!? Can't he see the situation we are in right now? I started to lash at Vaike, "Vaike, this is no time for jokes—" Then Vaike cuts me off as he replies quickly and desperately, "I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..." He kept looking around, but saw nothing.

"Damm it! Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!" The Risen we're starting to get closer and closer every second. Vaike ran away to safety as he searched for his lost axe.

****Robin ****

I turn around and saw Chrom screaming at Vaike, the guy who calls himself reach ran away in search for his axe. How can you lose something that you had to bring? I facepalmed myself and readied my first thunder spell, awaiting for me to unleash it.

"You okay Robin? You seem annoyed." It was Stahl that asked me, I had to look up to him, since he's riding his horse to battle.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty fine actually. Thank you very much for worrying about me... It's like as if you care for me." I really wish Chrom cared for me...

"Of course I care about you Robin. You're a Shepherd, a friend to me." Stahl was smiling as he readied his sword. His comment actually filled the empty void inside my heart, thank you Stahl...

Now we prepared ourselves for the battle  
as I commanded Stahl and Sully lead the charge with their lance and sword, piercing through any enemies until they turned into purple mist. Virion took cover inside a fort and gave us covering fire with a barrage of arrows towards the Risen.

"What next, Robin? Guide our swords." Chrom asking, all the sudden Frederick interrupts him, "might I advise patience, milord? Robin is a fine tactician, but we have been working her mercilessly. Even the best of us needs rest." Frederick is right I sure can leave some decisions on their own, I can't keep telling them what to do with every step. I could but it'll drive me to death.

So Chrom took my hand and commanded me to stay with him. As we tore through many Risen, I unleashed the thunder from the tip of my finger and devastated two Risen, killing two with one spell. Frederick was surely powerful, so I commanded him to take care of three Risen over the hill, as he noted and galloped his horse into battle.

All the sudden, an enemy axe user was coming after me on my left side, I couldn't prepare my spell fast enough or unsheathe my bronze sword. He was coming closer, as I stood still shocked. Chrom suddenly tries to come to my aid as he killed one of the Risen swordsman, "No! Robin!" As he shouted and tried sprinting to me, he was too far, I was already done for as I closed my eyes...

"*Slash!* Grrgh—uh..." I opened my eyes and saw that the axe-man was killed, none other by Stahl...


	12. To Care For

****Robin****

"Whewww! That was a close one, are you alright, Robin?" I couldn't believe it, I thought I was done for, but Stahl was there to rescue me in time.

****Stahl****

I dismounted my horse and sheathed my iron sword. I looked around to see that the fight was already done, it seems like I killed their chieftain... Neat.

"Well that takes care of that so— whoa!" Suddenly Robin clung onto me, as she held me tightly with her hug. "*Sobs* T-thank y—ou! I thought I was done for." Robin kept sobbing, I could read her feelings but right now I don't have to as she's displaying it pretty clearly. She was worried about nearly dying, so I had embraced her into a hug and telling her it was fine, as rubbed my hand on her long platinum white hair gently.

****Chrom****

Seeing Stahl comforting Robin, somehow is making my heart ache... I don't know why, but I can't stand seeing another man getting close to Robin. I'm just glad that Stahl was there to protect her. I just wish I was in his position, to be the one hugging her tightly... If only I had gotten there for you in time...

— Meanwhile—

****Miriel****

I kept running in hopes of reaching the other Shepherds in time for me to assist them, I could see them in the distance as I kept going. "Splendid! It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes... Oh it looks like the battle's already over." I then let out a big sighed.

"Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it?" Although it looks like the one that Vaike kept carrying around.

"I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I could see Vaike over there in grass, searching for something?"

I walked towards Vaike, "Excuse me, does the probability of this axe belonging to you is high?" I just know with all my calculations, that I have to be right.

Vaike looks to me with a huge smile on his face, "whoa! My axe!" I handed his axe over to him as he hugged it, never letting go.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." Looks like I am right with my calculations.

****Vaike****

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe, anyway." I'm embarrassed as I had lost my axe and that she had to luckily find it for me.

Suddenly Miriel flipped open her tome and teased a weird looking spell. "Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently." With venom in her voice. It was rather terrifying.

"Never mind that we have a battle to fight! Now let's ge—t ready?" I looked around the battlefield, only to realize that it had been over. Great now I'm gonna look like an dummy to them. Well too late, I can hear Miriel laughing behind my back.


	13. A Wild Encounter!

****Robin ****

It's been a while since Chrom, Sumia, Lissa and I have been walking these fields towards Regna Ferox. The other Shepherds were already ahead of us, lead by Frederick. On the way there, something suspicious caught my eyesight. "Hmm... Well, what do we have here?" As we halted.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa excitedly said her thought aloud "I think that's a Pegasus! Chrom begins to approach the winged horse out of curiosity. Although it look like as if it got hit by a stray arrow, probably from one of the Risen that we encountered on the way.

"This pegasus doesn't seem all right. I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..." Chrom appears to get closer, too close I should say, as the Pegasus rears and whinnies aloud. Chrom startled, immediately falls over and lands on his muscly bum-bum! Lissa and I let out a small giggle, seeing her brother at being clumsy.

****Chrom ****

I looked behind my back, only to see Robin and Lissa trying their best to hide their giggles.  
"H—hey this isn't funny you know! I could've died!" Lissa and Robin suddenly laughs, but Robin's is harder than my baby sis. Although I don't mind hearing Robin's beautiful laughter at my misery, it's better than seeing her beautiful face and attitude being down. From that fight that she nearly died.

I let them laugh at my misery until they couldn't laugh anymore, all the sudden Sumia closes in, towards the wild Pegasus!  
"Sumia! Come no closer. That beast is crazed!" I worryingly warned her, but she didn't listen.

****Sumia****

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this..." I went in closing in towards the injured Pegasus. As I reached my hand out to pet it's head. Surpassingly it leaned it's head to me, letting me pet it with my smooth armored gloves.  
"Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." My tranquil voice soothed the so called 'beast' that Captain Chrom said, as I continued to pet its head.

"Woah! How did you calm it so quickly?" Robin asked with her mouth wide open in shock. Chrom and Lissa joined in, complimenting my ability to soothe the Pegasus into submission? I guess you could call it that.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess. I used to take care of sick animals before after all!" This is what I used to do in the past, I was basically a vet.

The Pegasus looked liked a female, and her wounds didn't seem very fatal. I should treat her up, thus I have an idea!

"Captain! Can you all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able"

"We can make time to wait for yo—" I cut off Chrom mid sentence. "No! The mission is important, please leave this to me..." As I pleaded.

Chrom let out a long sigh. "All right, then. Be safe, Sumia. Meet up with us as soon as possible."

I gave Captain Chrom and the others a salute. "Aye aye captain!"


	14. The 'Viridian Knight'

****Robin****

It's been 7 minutes since we've left Sumia, as she tends the pegusus's injuries. We've walked quite a mile I should say, while we kept walking. Gods! I feel so nervous whenever Chrom hangs around Sumia. It's like a feeling inside me doesn't want them to be near each other, but I should feel great that they care for each other's wellbeing! Aaargh! I can't get this off my mind for some reason. As I tried to shake this dumb feelings, but I couldn't...

At least Stahl understands how I feel, it's like he could actually read my mind... Weird? But then again, his olive-colored hair is pretty messy, as if he just woke up. I can't really judge his looks, he did miss most of his breakfast. I feel bad for him. Although he does look cute.

****Stahl****

Robin seems to be worried while thinking, I can easily read her emotions, just by judging her facial expressions and the way she moves.

"Hey Robin, are you alright? You look as if your head is clouded with many things." She immediately snaps back into reality.

"Oh! I was thinking of Shepherds... Ye—yeah! The Shepherds!" Her speech is different and is acting weird. I know that Robin's thinking of something else a lot more different.

"Robin. I know you're thinking of someone... something like Chrom?" My comment made her blush and she turns the opposite of my direction, she looks pretty cute with that expression of hers.

"It's not like I care about Chrom or Sumia!" She folds her arms, still looking the other way.  
"Huh? So... do you have like a crush on Chrom or anyone?" I asked her. Robin's face turned tomato red and pulled her hood up, covering her velvet cheeks.

"N-no! I'm the tactician and he's the commander, he and I have to put others first." I know the fact the she does seem to like somebody in this group. But the situation quickly went awkward, because my poor tummy made a grumbling sound.

"Ahaha— ha... I'm sorry, I blame Vaike for net letting me know about the marh earlier. If he did, I would've woken up earlier for breakfast." My stomach proceeded to make a sound like two whales communicating with each other. Now it's my cheeks that turned bright red, from all this embarrassment!

"It seems you're starving. Here have some bear jerky that I saved up, during my first dinner with the Shepherd's." Robin hands over her jerky, while I gently grabbed it and looked at it. My mouth began to water. I can't remember the last time I ate! It felt like it's been forever! I munched the bear jerky, not leaving a single trace of its piece while forgetting my table manners (though I'm riding my horse and there isn't any table around).

I could hear Robin's giggles. "Huh for a cute guy, you eat like an animal Stahl!" All The sudden she covered her mouth shut with her two hands covering it. Did I hear that right? She called me... cute?


	15. The Lost Prince of Ylisse

****Morgan****

Everything is pitch dark, I can't seem to open my eyes. Why can't I see anything!? Am I blind? Oh no! I start to panic as my heartbeat raced faster than a hummingbird flying. All the sudden I woke up, rising up like a mummy, but still sitting down...

My head is aching very badly, I can't seem to recall why. I placed my right hand over my head, to see if I have any bumps or injuries. Thank Naga there's none! I looked around my surroundings, everything looked very familiar. I surveyed the area once more, I realize that I just woke up in the middle of nowhere in this field?

I tried to remember what happened, the sudden headache hits me hard. "Graa—agh!" I screamed out loud in agony, hoping that it would go away. I caught a quick glimpse of the past events until to this point of my, awakening.

I remember running, running away from something... Someone? There's a picture of a large dark winged figure with six red dots. Lucina was there was well, telling me and the others to run through the bright light that soon consumes me. Lucina... My older sister, where are you Luci? I'm scared and I need you more than ever. I started to cry, all hope is lost. I don't know where I am and don't know where anyone is at! I stood up to stretch my muscles all the sudden...

—

****Lucina****

It's been a few days since I saved mother, father and aunt Lissa from their encounter with the Risen. I've set up a camp near Ylisstol, just so I can keep watch of mother and father. I do hope that the other children aren't far off. From where we landed... It's been two days, since I've been looking for Morgan! I can't find him and I don't want to give up! I start to tear up a little bit, knowing that my poor baby brother is out there. Alone and afraid. Immediately I suddenly hear a loud scream, it sounded like Morgan. He must be nearby and in DANGER!

I immediately unsheathe my Falchion and rushed towards the direction of Morgan's voice in agony. Morgan! Please be safe! Please be safe!

As I stopped dead on my tracks, because of the view. My eyes spilled tears into the ground. I couldn't believe it! I finally found him! I sheathed my Falchion, removed my mask, revealed my long hair and sprinted to Morgan until I tackled him into the ground.

"WOoOo—Oah!" I caught Morgan and we both ended in the ground, while hugging him tightly. He turns around, surprised of what he's seeing right now. "Lu—Luci!?" In shocked response, he hugs me back tighter than I could.

"Oh Morgan! My sweet baby brother! I missed you sooo much!" I cried even harder as I burry my face into his chest, not because of sadness, but by happiness. I felt his warm hands petting my hair gently, just like mom used to.

"I missed you too Luci! I almost started crying, because I was lost as heck."

I couldn't contain my excitement, first I found my parents and now my baby brother!

"Morgan you wouldn't believe it. I saved our parents lives from a pack of Risen!"

"Wait! No way! Really? That's so cool Luci." Morgan's eyes were shining like a star.

"Can I meet them? So we can finally be a family again? I want to hug them once more and never let go." My heart dropped from my brother's questions.

"Morgan... In this timeline, Mother Robin and Father Chrom aren't married together. So there's no way we can get too close to them..." Morgan looked to the ground, knowing he is full of sadness from hearing the truth.

"But... But one day. I'm sure they'll get married, then you and I will be able to reveal ourselves to them. I promise you that."

"I hope that happens Luci. I just want to be a family once again."

Hi! I know no one reads my stories in Wattpad, but this takes place during The 'Risen' Chapter.


	16. The Ylissean Siblings

****Lucina****

Morgan and I set forwards to march, heading towards the camp I set up in the woods near the capital.

"*Grumbling*" I turned to my right to see Morgan shying away. It's probably because of his stomach making all that noise. Oh poor Morgan... How long has it been, since you've eaten? Don't worry baby brother, just a few more steps and we'll be there.

****Morgan****

Oh crap! I can't remember the last time I ate!  
I... I don't want to trouble Luci about my hunger, so I'll pretend that it was something else. "*Grumbles Harder*" Oh no! I'm really hungry and can't hide it from Luci anymore.

I try to talk to her, but shyly. "Umm... Luci... By any chance you have any food with you?" Please! Please! Pretty please! My stomach is soon, going to commit 'not feeling so good!'

"Oh Morgan. I'll go hunt some wild animals for you. After all we are here at the camp after all."

My eyes were all the sudden filled with hope! I couldn't wait to eat.

"It seems you're eager to eat some, I'll go catch us a rabbit." My heart was immediately shattered, a 'rabbit?', why oh why? A poor rabbit for dinner...

"Umm, Luci. Can we eat something that's not cute and fuzzy? I mean, I'm hungry and all. But not to the extent of munching a cuddly animal." As I protested, not wanting to eat such a tranquil creature!

"Oh, well... How about bear for lunch?" Lucina's question, lit my heart with hope once more!

"Bear!? I love bear meat! Let's go hunt ourselves some wild game, Luci!" I readied my tome and ran off deep into the woods, leaving Lucina behind. I can't wait to finally eat some quality meat.

****Lucina****

"Morgan no! Wait up, it's too dangerous to hunt alone!" Damm it, my baby brother is going to get himself killed, mom and dad are going to murder me. If they found out, that I couldn't protect my younger sibling!

I rushed through the woods at lightning speed, hoping to catch up with my brother just in time. "Hruaaaagh! Arcfire!" I could hear a loud scream in the near distance, I could feel the tears starting to build up.

"Morgan please! Don't hurt yourself!" I ran faster than I could do, eventually I reached him on time. All I could see is a dead body... A burning dead body, of a bear. A single drip of tear escaped from my right eye, knowing that my dorky brother is still alive, unscathed.

"Oh. Whoops! I think I overcooked the bear meat Luci." Morgan begins to laugh, oh boy. He doesn't realize how powerful he is sometimes.


	17. The Ylissean Sibblings (Part 2)

****Lucina****

Morgan basically slaughtered the poor bear with his arcfire. It seemed unnecessary to use such a powerful spell to kill a bear. Then again, my baby brother looks very weak with his appearance. But on the inside... His power is on a whole different level; I mean I've seen him take on dozens of Risen with just a wind spell unscathed. A simple WIND SPELL!

Not to mention, in the future he saved my life as he took out an Risen archer; using a pencil as an arrow for his bow, a freaking pencil! His shot landed right between the Risen archer's eyes, what's worse is that it was Morgan's first time using a bow. Sometimes I can't really understand my own brother and why I worry so much about him.

Anyways I used my Falchion, while Morgan used his Levin sword to fillet the bear. I'm surprised that his sword didn't shock the bear while we chop it up. Earlier I gathered some branches for a campfire and this time, Morgan used a weak fire spell against the branches to give us heat and light for tonight. We began tearing through the bear meat with our teeth, I went slower and gently while Morgan just went wild! I can't blame him, since he hasn't eaten in days after I found him.

It's been a while since Morgan ate, it's nice to see my dorky little brother enjoy himself some fantastic bear meat for lunch. Morgan, for a prince, he sure doesn't have any table manners as he munches and slurps every fiber of that bear meat he's been eating. Sometimes, whenever I look at him; he just reminds me too much of Chrom... Our father.

"*Munch* *Munch *Slurrrp!*" Those sounds make it seem if he were beating up a meat while he drinks it up like a pasta! It sounds wild, but at least he's not suffering from hunger.

"Uhm Lu—ci dywo wan shum?" Morgan asks me but I could barely understand the what he is saying, because he's talking while his mouth is full! I facepalmed myself from his manners; if Mariabelle was here, she'd give Morgan lectures non stop about the etiquette of eating because he's part of royalty. Besides I'm still eating my piece of the bear! And his asking me if I want more? For now I have to lecture him, while I casually chewed and swallowed my last piece of bear meat before speaking.

"Morgan, please swallow your food first before talking."

"Owkay shish!" He replies back with his mouth still full, uhhh... How is he a prince of Ylisse again?

"So uh... What do we do next Luci? Do we stay away from mom and dad until they're together?"

"But Luci. What if they don't get together in this timeline? What will happen to us? Will we still be a family?" Morgan's question struck my heart. I can never imagine our parents being married to anyone else other than each other. I could see that he's worried about the future of our parents, it seems that my baby brother is going to cry. So I'll do my best to comfort him as tell him that everything will be alright!

"Morgan, I promise you that they'll end up together. We just have to make sure we don't interfere with them too much."

"Just don't worry to much about it. I'll tell you what, you'll get to see them soon. I'm planning to help them get reinforcements from Regna Ferox and you'll be there to help me." Morgan suddenly sprung up with excitement, like an energetic boy he is.

"Okie dokie Luci! But how do we meet them without revealing our identities?" As he tilts his head slightly to his right side, confused.

"That's a good question. Hmmm~ wait just one moment brother." I stood up and walked towards my tent, I have an idea Morgan; just you wait!


	18. The Ylissean Siblings (Part 3)

****Morgan****

Hmm~ I wonder what Luci meant by an idea? What can she possibly think of to hide our identities from mother and father?

Is it a potion or a spell that makes us look different, no. Maybe we'll have to dye our hair, no! I don't want that, I love my blueberry hair.  
Hmm... What could it be, what could it be?

Then I see Lucina coming out of the tent carrying a pair of gloves and some masks?

"Hey Morgan, here wear these gloves." The gloves I was given were two black leather gloves.

"Why do I have to wear those gloves?"

"Morgan, you'll need to hide your brand of exalt on your left hand. It's way more visible than mine, and you could potentially reveal our identities by mistake." I nodded and wore the gloves, the thing actually managed to fit my hands perfectly and it feels comfortable and warm.

"Soooo~ do we also have to wear those masks as well?" I scooted over beside Luci, curiously wanting to know what the masks look like.  
When I got a closer look, both of the masks are the same. The mask itself consists a shape of identical to a butterfly, the color of it is blue and it has a shutter vision; concealing the wearer's eyes from other's.

****Lucina****

"Morgan, my baby brother. The two of us will have to call each other with different names. So now is your chance to think of a na—"

"I'll call myself Marth! I'm now disguised as the 'Hero-King' himself! Hahaha!" My face flushed red, my baby brother can be very dorky sometimes. Well most of the time.

"Morgan! You can't call yourself 'Marth'! I've already taken that name, when I introduced myself to mom and dad!"

Morgan breathes in and puffs his cheeks, making his face look more cute and chubby while he thinks of a name.

"Fine! I'll be a better king than 'Marth', so I choose... The 'Saint-King Alm' from Valentia!"  
Alm? Not a bad name for Morgan...

"So here we are, two children taking the names of two great kings from different continents! We _surely _are creative." I said jokingly, while we began laughing at our secret code names.

"Ohh I feel like I'm Gerome when I wear this mask. _I. Gerome. Will not interfere with the past! Since it's _**_**INEVITABLE**_**_!"_

I began laughing harder than usual when Morgan puts on his mask and impersonates Gerome, as he makes the tone of his voice low.

"How's my acting skill Luci? How would you rate it?"

"I think I would rate it a... -10/1000!"

Morgan's face is in a state of shock from what he had just heard.

"Tha— that's! Very low Luci, you're such a big meanie! *Humpf*"

"Relax Morgan! I'm just kidding! I'll tell you what, I'll rate your acting... A 9.99/10!"

"Ehhh!? Why can't you just give me the full 10/10?" I laughed harder causing some tears of joy to spill out of my eyes.

"That reminds me Luci, have you seen the other guys yet? You know; cousin Owain and Inigo..."

I haven't thought about that at all, I've been so blind trying to find my baby brother and saving my parents. That I actually forgot about the other children, especially my our own cousin Owain!

"Dear Naga! I hope the other children are alright, Morgan. With my luck we'll eventually find Owain or Inigo first. I'd say we'd probably see him on our way to Regna Ferox, there's no way all of us could be separated from a very long distance."

"So let's set forward to march when we wake up first thing in the morning tomorrow!"

"Cool sis! I can't wait to form the 'Justice Cabal' with Owain, once we find him and the others."


	19. The Ylissean Siblings (Part 4)

****Lucina****

Morgan and I have been walking for 2 hours now, the weather seems to be pretty sunny and normal. That means we haven't gone far up north yet to reach the cold weather of Regna Ferox. We've come a long way from camp, but we must focus on our objective to save the past from the grim future!

"Luci, are we there yet?" Morgan asks

"No, but probably another hour or so, we'll be there."

—5 minutes later—

"Soooo, Luci~! Are weeee there yet?"

I facepalm myself, it's been like what!? About 5 minutes and my brother is asking me if we've reached our destination.

I let out a long sigh, as we continue to walk. "For the last time Morgan. We. Are. Not. There. YET!" I had to exclaim each words for my baby brother to understand, it's probably one of those moments of his where he's just super dorky.

"So we are not there ye—" I immensely turned my face to Morgan and gave him a menacing glare with my sharp eyes, as if I was staring right at his very soul. He was unable to finish his sentence while I glared at him.

"I'm sorry Luci, I was just trying to lighten up the mood. I didn't want you to have a constant worry about Mom and Dad."

I look back at Morgan, he seemed pretty down. I feel guilty for destroying the mood, he was after all just trying to cheer me up with comedy relief; but I shot him back down.

"I'm very sorry Morgan, I was just too focused on our goal on saving our parents. I—I didn't mean to shut your mood down." I walked towards my brother and embraced him into a hug. I just can't stand seeing a happy boy like Morgan being down, it makes me feel depressed as well...

Then Morgan hugs me back tightly, "it's alright, I should known that you'd lash out if I kept asking you over and over." He looks into my eyes and gives me warm smile of his.

"By the way baby brother? Do you want to hear the plan when we reach Regna Ferox?" As soon as I asked him that question, his eyes light up with great interest, it clearly seems that stars would be shining in his pupils if that were the case.

****Morgan****

"O' boy! O' boy! Please tell me sis." I pleaded for Luci to tell me her interesting plan.

"Well rememberer the one Father once told us that time where he and Mother won a hard battle during competition for the next reigning Khan against uncle Lon'qu?"

I placed my right hand on my chin, trying to remember until it suddenly clicks to my memory.

"Ah yes! The one where Father had a hard time fighting uncle Lon'qu and nearly lost?" _Now why would Luci ask me about this? Unless..._

"Luci? You're not planning on taking uncle Lon'qu's place as Basilio's champion are you?"

I could definitely see a smirk in my big sister's face.

"You bet I am Morgan, but you'll be there to help me. The two of us will be the 'champions' of the West-Khan!"

"Wow that's a pretty big achievement to get to, but the question is how do we beat uncle Lon'qu? After all we couldn't beat Father in a sparring match and he had trouble fighting him."

This was pretty worry some, my sister and I are going up against the reigning champion of the West, the worst part is! Uncle Lon'qu has ****NEVER**** been defeated! Heck, even if we fought him in a handicap we'd still lose to the swordmaster, that is our uncle.

"Wow... I—Uhh didn't really think about that part." Now Luci was scratching the back of her head and let out an embarrassed laughter. _Yup that's it, we're sooo getting out butts kicked by uncle! Oh my gods! I can already picture it, uncle Lon'qu raising right foot up before unleashing a full force of his kick into my soft and tender butt!_

*Trembling furiously*

Lucina looks at me worried, seeing me shaking and all. "Uhh, Morgan are you okay?"

"Luci! I don't want my butt kicked! I still want to be able to sit down with feeling pain." I grab onto Lucina and shook her wildly.

****Lucina****

"M—Morgan! Stop! Y-you're making me dizzy."  
So Morgan lets go of me, damm I feel like I'm going to fall over like a drunk person.

I placed my hands on my baby brother's shoulders and reassured him with comfort.

"Don't worry Morgan! We'll beat uncle Lon'qu and we'll be the next champions, so we can go easy on Mother and Father during the tournament to let them win."

Morgan looked back with his happiness shining once more and nods twice.

"Sooooo~ Luci! _Are we there yet_?"


	20. The Justice Cabal

****Narrator****

And so the tale of the two Ylissean siblings set march towards Regna Ferox, but little did they know that luck is on their side. As they discover one of the missing children, their one and only cousin, Owain.

****Lucina****

We're nearing Regna Ferox, the warm weather before is now different, it felt like 7 degrees celsius in here. The climate feels pretty chilly, so Morgan and I are on the right direction of our path.

"Oh hey look over there Luci! It seems like a village, can we make a stop there for now before heading forwards?" Morgan's right, we've been traveling for quite a long time that I completely forgot about rest.

*Grumbling*

I noticed that sound anywhere! That's definitely my brother's stomach, oh crap I've pushed our journey far; he must be starving badly. I took a quick look at my pouch that I've brought from the future containing golden coins. I have dozens of coins enough for three people to have stay in a local motel and full course meal for the day.

"Morgan, would you like to stay in a warm place for tonight, I'll buy us some food for dinner as well; what do you say?"

****Morgan ****

My mouth started to drool out, hearing the words from Luci that we get eat some premium quality food. Not to mention that she and I will be napping like a bunch of babies inside a warm house for the night!

"You bet! I'd love eat something more tender and well seasoned than a bear meat. Besides we'll b—"

"Graaaahg! Ha!"

"There was a loud sound of screaming in the distance. It sounded like as if it came from the village!" I gave Luci a glare, she knows what it meant. Clearly we don't plan on leaving a threatened village alone by whatever the danger is. So we head off to the village's at full speed, sprinting through the woods

**—******At The Village—****

"Gah-ha! Someone help my wife!"

*_SLASH!_*

"Guagh ack!..." A male villager was struck down, trying to give away the bandits' position.

****Gecko****

"Did I say you could scream away? Now look at you. Dead by my own blade! All you had to do was tell me where ya all hid ze treasure 'er."

"You didn't have to kill my husband!" This maiden shouts at me, hmm she sure looks cute! She'll be fine tool to help me and the boys to find the treasure in this crap-hole of a village.

"Girlie, ya better 'ell us where ya hiding your treasure right now!"

"I don't know any treasure!"

This maiden is USELESS! I readied my sword and raised it above her head. "Well I better just kill you now then!

****Owain****

"Fear not my dear friend! For. I. Have come with the Justice Cabal! And we are here with my thirsty hand for your blood." I unsheathe my killing edge readying to strike the bandit which seemed to be their boss.

****Cynthia****

"Psst! Owain, were not really the 'Justice Cabal', if Morgan isn't here!" It's pretty embarrassing to be announcing our team without Morgan. _Gods I've missed him so much!_ My cheeks begin to brighten up at the thought of that dorky blunette boy! I try to hide my face in embarrassment.

"Hey Cynthia! Your embarrassing us... Can we please take care of this bandit problem first?" Owain let's out a long sigh, before taking stance against the enemies.

I gave both of my cheeks a weak pat gaining back my concentration. I readied myself in a fighting stance, as I point my silver lance at them bandits. _Gods if my pegasus wasn't struck by a stray arrow earlier this fight would be an advantage to us! But my pegasus needs his rest to recover from his wounds._

Owain and I stood still in a battle position, both sides waited for the other to strike first.

It was high noon and Owain decided to strike first. His swift movement and strong attack landed a critical hit on one of the bandits that was wielding an axe. Owain was just as skilled as his father, Lon'qu!

Then to my right a sword wielding foe sprints towards me as he hacks and slashes away, missing me with every attempt while Owain challenges the bandit leader.

All I could do was block with my lance against the sword bandit._ I wish I was fighting a Risen! They're much more easier to kill than humans_. Just before I know it, the bandit struck my lance upward knocking it off my hands as I fell into the grassy ground.

"Cynthia! No!" Owain sees that I was in a terrible predicament, he wants to save me but the bandit leader was keeping him busy! The sword bandit raised his sword with a huge grin in his face reading to strike me in the head. I was done for I thought as I close my eyes and covered my face with my hands.

"ARCTHUNDER!" *SWOOSH!*  
"Guaaagh—!" Next thing I saw when I opened my eyes slowly was that a bandit had a enormous hole in his chest while he was stunned from the electrical surge in his body.

"Cynthia! Are you okay?" _That voice! It sounds familiar! _I turn to look around and Morgan runs to me, my eyes began to tear up from happiness and I got up and hugged him tightly!

"Woah~ Cynthia!" We nearly fell over when I hugged him but we remained our balance.

My was about to croak, "Oh, Morgan I've missed you soo~ much!"

"Heh, it good to see you too Cynthia." Morgan rubs the back of his head nervously.

****Owain ****

"Umm guys? A little help here?"_ I glad that Morgan is here but I really need his help, then again Cynthia is not letting him go anytime soon_.

"Hyaaa!" *_DING!_*  
Lucina appeared out of nowhere and struck the leader's armor, leaving a huge dent on him. While the leader was distracted, I kicked him in the guts and parried his next attack and slashed his right arm off. Lucina took charge and missed his head slicing off the bandit's other arm off instead.

Blood came out gushing from the bandit leader's torn off arms as he cried in tremendous pain with tears coming out of his eyes. I felt bad for him and slit his throat, ending his misery.


	21. That's the Plan?

****Lucina****

The maiden that we've rescued came back to thank us for saving their village from this pesky brigands. The best part of it was that she asked their village chief to give us a reward, though I tried to refuse their kind offer, Morgan's stomach began grumbling once more and I took the offer. The chief offered us a stay for the night and a full course meal for dinner.

It's seemed a bit too god to accept, but I could save up my money and feed my baby brother something nice once in a while for free.

**_—_****_**During Night—**_**

****Morgan****

"Wow!" My eyes widened in delight from looking at all of this food we've been awarded!

"Lu-Luci! Look there's so many to eat for ourselves!" My mouth was like a waterfall, drool came out of my lips non-stop and Lucina gave me a look of disgust. I used the napkin and wiped the drool of my face. The range of the meat we're offered went from the likes of chicken, beef, pork and RABBIT!? My feelings went from excited to sad it went like a hundred to a zero.

Oh no! The poor rabbit is part of our meal! I—I don't want to eat it. I pointed it out with my index finger to Lucina with my terrified reaction. "Luci, can I not eat the once cute bunny?"

****Lucina****

Poor Morgan, he sounds like he's about to cry. My brother is such a cute 'cinnamon roll', he's just too pure for this world.

"Morgan you don't have to eat the rabbit, besides there's plenty of other to eat."

"O-ok sis..." Morgan quietly eats his chicken.

****Owain****

"Fear not Morgan! For my itching hunger will eat that rabbit for you! My sword hand will grab this silver knife and vanquish that demonic rabbit that's been haunting you!"

My cousins Lucina and Morgan just stared at me confused as I dug in the meal, tearing down the rabbit until it was nothing but bones. Morgan who was eating looked like as if he was scarred for life while I chewed this delicious rabbit.

"Mmmmh~! That was DE—LI—CIOUS!" As I slurp the last meat of the rabbit, while I waved my eyebrows at Morgan.

"_SMACK_!"

"YEOOOUCH!"

****Cynthia****

Morgan was definitely scarred for life because Owain kept teasing him, so I decided to slightly poke him with a fork on his sides.

"H-hey! What was that for?" Owain rubs his right side of his hips that I jab, but I think I put a bit tooooo much force...

"Don't be such a big meanie to Morgan, Owain! For I am Cynthia, vanquisher of bullies!"

"Cynthia, you make it seem like as if you like my little brother."

O-oh I can fell my cheeks heating up from Lucina's comment. It's not like I _like Morgan_ or anything.

"Oh I just happen to care for Morgan, after all he's my friend and a proud member of the 'Justice Cabal'. _Please change the subject really quickly, I can stop thinking about Morgan's handsomely cute face! _

"By the way cousin Lucina. Where are you and Morgan headed off to?" Owain asks and I'm glad that he changes the subject.

****Lucina****

"Morgan and I were heading to Regna Ferox to become Basilio's champions. I vaguely remember that our parents competed in the arena for Flavia's favor on becoming the next ruling Khan."

Well this is a great time to ask Owain, if he knows any secrets that we can use to defeat his father, while we're here.

"Huh? That's an enormous task for just the two of you. Do you mind if Cynthia and I join in your journey? After all I want to meet my mother Lissa and my father Lon'qu."

_Hmm it's not a bad idea after all, in fact us children traveled to the past to save it from the grim future and to protect our parents from perishing._

"Sure! Just make sure not to reveal your true identities to your parents, we don't want your aunt Lissa to have a heart attack now, do we Owain?" Owain nudges back in fear at the thought of his mother having a heart attack, which in turn will result to past him to never being born.

"Gah! T-that's scary Lucina! Besides, what do you and Morgan gain on beating my father?"

I let out a sharp grin on my face, for I am about to reveal our master plan!

"My father and mother are heading to Regna Ferox right now as we speak. Morgan and I intend to give them an easier challenge as Basilio's champions, roughing them up first then fight with no effort, giving the Shepherds an easy win. So they could get their reinforcements without suffering too much damage."

Owain and Cynthia were amazed by the plan that I've thought of with the help of Morgan, that their mouths were left wide open.

"But to do this Owain, I need your help. To tell me your father's greatest weakness that'll make this plan execute perfectly!"

****Owain****

_Oh dear Naga! I want to tell them my father's greatness weakness, but I'm too embarrassed to say it. _

I took a slow deep breath while my face darkened in the shadows, with my eyes concealed for ****EXTREME SERIOUSNESS****.

"My father's one and only weakness that you can use to your advantage are..." I spoke on a low menacing tone, for drama. While Lucina, Cynthia and Morgan leaned in with widened eyes, as the suspense slows murders them.

With my final word coming up, I tried to contain my posture before breaking off, "_women_..." Then, there was silence.

The dining room was silent for a whole minute before everyone starts to bust open with immeasurable laughter. _Yep I knew this was gonna happen. _Good grief Morgan was drinking his orange juice and spat all of it on my face as he laughed non-stop, while Cynthia bangs her fist in the table not being able to can it. Lucina had tears of laughter coming out, while I sat in pure embarrassment for their entertainment.

"Women? As in girls? Girl girl!?"

"Yes Lucina, as in _girls_."

"No way! Really?" Morgan added.

"My father is easily distracted and backs off women, he loses his guard during this. He can even women that are wearing disguises so you can keep yours concealed except for Lon'qu."

"Well Morgan, this should be easier than I thought!" Lucina added.

"Anyways~ can we just go back to eating our delicious dinner before sleeping? We have quite a walk tomorrow to Regna Ferox." I told them, so we can change the subject back to eating and cower away from this humiliation!


	22. Lucina's Nightmare

****Lucina****

Life has been a living hell for me... The future is doomed and my parents are dead, aunt Lissa and cousin Owain are also deceased. All I have left of my family is my little brother Morgan.

_But why? Why did it come to this!? I failed as an Exalt and as an older sister to my brother!_ Right in front of me is my own blood relative, my poor baby brother! Morgan is almost no longer himself, he's trying his best to fight off Grima's grasp on him. Yet he struggles while I just stand in front of him. Afraid and trembling.

"Lucina... Please... K—kill me... Kill me while I'm still human!" His voice is shaky and he's falling apart.

"Morgan! Please fight it! I don't want to lose you too. You're my only family I have left!" Tears spill from my eyes, while my hands tremble on the grip of Falchion.

"I-It's al—right, Luci. I won't hold my grudge against you. J-just remember t-that I— UAAARGH!" Morgan holds his head tight with his hands while he shakes himself in tremendous pain.

"Luci, please! Before I-I kill you!"

My hands are still trembling as I readied my Falchion and pointed it towards Morgan but I I can't do it! I care for him too much to hurt my own brother!

"AAARGH! LUCI I CANT FIGHT IT OFF ANYMORE! PLEASE!"

My brother kept screaming in agony and it looks like he was about to lose control. "I'm sorry Morgan! Forgive me!"

I couldn't stand to see my brother suffering any longer, but I didn't want to be all alone again. _I'm sorry Morgan_, I muttered to myself once more. I closed my eyes and charged forwards screaming in sadness until I heard my digging through something, someone.

Blood dripped from my blade by the sounds of it, as I open my eyes slowly, I noticed that Morgan was bleeding. My Falchion has stabbed him right on his heart while he looks at me with happiness, wearing a smile on his face.

"It's alright Luci... K-know this. That I've always _loved_ _you_... My dear sister..." Morgan coughs out one final time with blood coming out from his mouth, with his voice sounding faint before falling to his side, dead...

I dropped on my knees and let go of my sword as I cowered in regret.

"Dammit! Why did you have to die? You promised that we'd save mother and father, Morgan... I can't do this without you! I need you, I love you. But I failed you as a sister."

I kept on crying which felt like hours while I held onto my brother's limp dead body, hugging it one last time.

—

*GASP*

I sat up on my bed and it was morning. _Was all of it just a dream? _I looked over to myself, I was still wearing my pajamas and then I looked to my left and saw Morgan still sleeping hard, like a baby. A single tear escaped my eye, I'm just happy that it was just a nightmare. I wouldn't be able to live on without Morgan by my side.

I got off our bed and changed back to my usual clothing and left the room for fresh air, hoping to clear off my mind from that nightmare I've experienced.


	23. The Mini Sheperds

****Cynthia****

"Oooowah!" I rise up from my bed yawning then rubbed my eyes and began stretching my arms while doing some jumping jacks right after it.

The village chief was very kind of him to give us a stay for the night on this local motel for FREE! They gave us some colorful fuzzy pajamas that we wore for the night and took a nice bath. Not only that but those delicious meal we had for dinner as well, poor Owain though. I slightly jabbed him with my fork a bit hard yesterday for teasing my Morgan.

Morgan... I wonder if he's awake right now! Could've paid him a visit last night, but that cute boy fell asleep hard when he landed on the bed, Lucina told me. I wonder how everyone's doing right now, that's if they're even awake.

Each of us are given our own rooms for the night, except Lucina is sharing with Morgan's. My room is adjacent to Morgan's and Owain's. On my left side is Morgan and Lucina's and I'm about to check up on them to see if he's up, after all I have to thank him for saving me yesterday.

I left my room and checked on Morgan, so I opened his door quietly and swiftly. "Good morning Morgan! Us mighty heroes need to be up, I hope your— Uaaagh!"

*_SLAM!_*

I immediately went outside his room and slammed his door shut!

I couldn't believe what I saw! My cheeks began to heat up, bright like a ripe tomato. The sight of Morgan was so... Heroic. He was probably changing into his usual clothes as I saw him shirtless, those sexy rock hard six pack abs of his. N-not to mention them thick wide pecks of his! I've always wondered what Morgan's body looked like behind that thick coat of his, well it turns out that Morgan has a rather delicious muscular body. I shook my head to stop thinking anymore of Morgan before my thoughts get any lewder! By the way I think Lucina is already awake, since I didn't get a glimpse of her inside their room.

****Morgan****

_Huh? I wonder what Cynthia wants? She probably forgot to knock before entering, let's see if she's still outside._ I took my time to get by the door and opened it, checking if she's still there by any chance.

"Oh hey Cynthia is there something you wanted fr—"

"Kyaaaa!" Cynthia left screaming after she saw me open the door and ran back to her room.

"Do I smell bad? But I took a bath last night!" I sniffed my body especially my armpits to see if I was rotten, but all I smelled was the lemon scent from the body wash. Or maybe it's because I'm ugly? I went back to my room and put on my tank top shirt, now I have to change my pants and meet Cynthia in her room.

****Cynthia****

I can't believe I acted rude in front of Morgan, I ran away screaming from him. Now he must've been thinking that I find him ugly. Darn it! I can't get the image of a beefy shirtless Morgan in my head!

*_KNOCK! KNOCK!*_

"Cynthia? It's me, Morgan. Are you alright?" His voice was muffled because he's outside of the door, but I can still hear him clear. I took a deep breath and practiced my heroic stance before opening the door. When I did welcomed him, the sun's rays from the window shun upon him making him sparkling hot as he leaned on the door frame. This felt like one of those situations from the fanfictions that my mother kept reading on her spare time!

"Y-Yes Morgan, I-I'm a OK!" I let out a nervous laughter which made the situation awkward but Morgan doesn't seem to notice it. Good thing that he's such a big dork.

"Luci woke me up earlier, she told me that the motel is serving us free breakfast for saving their village. Let's have some nice goodies before heading to Regna Ferox."

"O-Ok, let's have breakfast Morgan..."

**—******10 Minutes later at the dining hall—****

****Lucina****

"I hope you youngsters enjoy our delicious meal we're serving you, it our way of saying thanks for saving the village from those bandits."

This offer is seems a bit too much for a reward, the entire dining hall is open to us.

"I thank you my dear sir, but this looks far more than a breakfast for just the four of us." I'm not going to lie, there's a long table with tons of food on top. It feels like a...

"This feels like a buffet!" Morgan shouts! Just the exact word I was looking for.

"Well I'll you youngsters at your meal, enjoy it!" The village chief gives a happy smile before leaving the room to the four of us.

****Owain****

"Oh 'tis a fine meal for young warriors like ourselves." Not gonna lie, breakfast surprisingly appears greater than the dinner we had eaten last night.

*MUNCH* *MUNCH* *SLURP!*

Oh... It's Morgan eating like a wild animal, from the looks of it, Maribelle didn't give him enough lectures on the etiquette of fine dining like Lucina and I had.

"No matter! My stomach hungers for the flesh of 'tis meal, just as my sword hand thirst for it's victims!" I grabbed the knife with my sword hand and slashed the fried egg and bacon into pieces! I scooped them up with my spoon and ate it with honor.

"Jeez Owain, you make it look like you're battling the food as if they were a threat." Cynthia comments, but it hurts my pride! I felt the shattering code, defeated my a mere bacon and egg...

****Morgan****

"Nom, nom, nom. *Inaudible noises* *GULP* Aaah~ that was delicious! We should set foot after we're done eating." I took the a piece of the chicken's leg and hungrily feasted on it, not leaving a single piece except for it's bones.

****-After Breakfast-****

****Lucina****

"Thank you so much for your hospitality! You're a very kind village chief to us children" I said while bowing for respect for his care.

The chief waved his hands,"no need to thank us, it's the least we can do for youngsters like you." With one last look around the village, we left on our journey to save the world. We started our march once more, this time without stopping. I'm pretty sure that we're extremely near as the weather in the village is very chilly with the wind, hinting that snow should be close if we continue further.

Morgan and I wore our masks again and I tied my hair and hid it with my clothing, making it look short.

****Lucina****

Our party had set foot to pay the bordering kingdom for a way to help our parents, so far we've come a long way from the village and Ylisstol. Not far from our view, over the horizon the wide walls of Regna Ferox is seen from our position. I just hoped that Owain has some knowledge to get us in there undetected.

****Cynthia****

Wow! Morgan and Lucina have some weird mask on. I wonder if their planning a new group. But wait, could it be? That Morgan is _leaving_ the 'Justice Cabal'!? I have to know, like ****right now!****

"Umm Morgan? What are those masks that you and Lucina are wearing? Are you starting a new group with Gerome?" I shyly asked him.

"Oh this mask?" Morgan points at the one he's currently wearing, _it's so difficult to see his facial expression with that mask hindering his eyes from us_. "This mask is just a thing Luci came up with to hide our identities from mother and father. Not to mention, I go by my alias known as 'Alm'!" He exclaims the last part with full of joy, it's shows that he's actually pretty heroic than I am.

"Oh I was just worried, thinking that you've left Owain and I for a new group."

"WHAAAT?! I would never leave the Justice Cabal!" Morgan lets out a surprised tone from his voice while the mask still hindered his expression.

****Lucina****

"Owain, you've lived here for a long time. Do you still know the border patrol's routine and route?" _It would be a vital for us to sneak past the border without having to fight our way through_.

"Hngh?! Oh yes! 'tis my father was once a guard in those very same wall posts, waiting hungrily for action!" Ok... What I need is valuable information, not a backstory...

"For the day is nearly noon, the guards will be hungering, not for battle but for food! And thus we can make haste past the walls!" As I can see, Owain is still making weird poses with his 'sword hand' near his face. But at least we have a plan and that it's near high noon. I can't wait to get out of this cold weather, unlike Owain who's used to it.

It took a lot of effort for us to stealthy sneak past the guards, especially with Cynthia around! The pavement we were walking on is flat and that there weren't any obstacles and ****YET! ****Cynthia happens to trip over ****nothing****! One of the guards were alerted and came by to check our path, we were so close on being busted. Until Morgan snuck behind the guard and gently poked the guard with the tip of his levin sword while emitting 50,000 volts, knocking the guard out.

Cynthia tried to contain her laughter at the sight of the guard dancing as Morgan electrocutes them, Cynthia is so going to get us killed. It's a good thing that we got inside the East Khan's castle, with one innocent bystander knocked out cold.

****Owain****

We actually got to infiltrate the Basilio's palace, now Lucina and Morgan just have to execute their plan of their to help out our parents and the future.

_It feels weird to be back here in this very place, I grew up here after Lissa moved in with Lon'qu after getting married after the war. This brings back so much memories._

*_Tmp! Tmp! Tmp!_*

We quietly sat back behind the corner inside the palace as we heard sudden loud footsteps. It sounded like two people are strolling towards our way. I took a little peep and my eyes widened and a single tear escaped my eyes. "_Father_..." I muttered softly, but it was loud enough for Lucina and the others behind me to hear it.

"Owain, is it your father around that corner? Uncle Lon'qu?" Lucina silently whisper a question as I wiped the tear off my face and gave her the approval of being correct.

I grabbed my cousin's wrist not before I get a say, "just be careful Lucina. You too Morgan. Please go easy on my father and try not to give Basilio a heart attack when you two pop out of this corner." It's best if Cynthia and I just hid behind, I might accidentally shake Lon'qu with me calling him 'father'.

****Lon'qu****

"Hmph!?" I stopped dead on my track and Basilio followed my action, something feels off. It's like there's someone around that corner with their shadow's figure stretching out. I rapidly took out my killing edge from its sheath and held it steadily.

I took a quick breather before speaking. "Show yourself intruder! I know you're there." A foot came out from the edge and soon the figure appeared before us, but what shocked us was that the figure was small one, then another one came out, this one appears to be taller than the other purple coated one.

Both looked very similar with those blue hair color and the same masks that they wore. They had to be assassins if they managed to sneak past this far, they must be here for Basilio!

"Why are you here? What is your purpose assassin?" I let out a small growl while speaking in a low deadly tone.

****Lucina****

I placed my grip on Falchion's handle, readying to challenge Lon'qu. "Peace, we are not assassins, we came here to bargain."

"A bargain? Interesting... Perhaps the two of you are here to challenge my champion?" Basilio questions.

"Yes, my partner and I are planning to dethrone your champion. In return, you'll make us your current representative for the next competition against the West Khan!" I just hoped my bartering works.

"Hmm~ Interesting! Very well young lads! That is if you can beat my champion, Lon'qu! Ha ha."

Lon'qu walks up to Morgan as he measures my brother, staring at him with cold deadly eyes. The scene is frightening, Lon'qu is a giant compared to Morgan, making him look like a complete midget while my brother keeps his happy smile. We separated our distance, the upper hand has to be with us children, it's 2 vs 1, Morgan and I should win this handicap.

The battle began when the three of us drew our blades and charged at each other. Morgan's lightning speed was first in the fray of challenging Lon'qu. Both swords clashed as sparks came out from Morgan's levin sword, my brother swings horizontally aiming to injure Lon'qu's midsection but was blocked rather dashing. I got distracted by sheer amazement that my brother, Morgan was able to keep up with Lon'qu that he parries Morgan away and kicks me in the stomach, losing my balance for a second.

I coughed out a few times before regaining my stance and aimed my Falchion while Lon'qu's busy with Morgan. I ran towards my uncle and leapt into the air, rolling a few times before shouting, "****Aether!****" Lon'qu elbowed my brother to the chest and knocked him back. But my attack was immediately blocked after landing, Lon'qu stared at my mask as if he could see me then suddenly he backs off, lowering his guard.

Lon'qu panics and points his finger at me in surprise. "Wait a second you're a woma—"

Before he could even finish his sentence a loud spell was casted, "**_**THORON!**_**" There the next thing that happened is that Lon'qu was blown away into a wall by Morgan, now unconscious from the powerful spell.

Then there was silence from the entire audience, including from Owain and Cynthia who were spectating us.

"****HOLY CRAP!**** You children managed to beat my champion!" Basilio's jaw dropped in shock and surprise.

Morgan and I took a moment to breathe before Basilio congratulates us, shaking our hands.

"Well a deals a deal! You shall be now my champions for the tournament! Sir... What are your names?" Basilio scratched his bald shiny head not able to call us by our names.

A small grin appeared on my face and thus I revealed our 'name'.

"The name is Marth, this small boy beside me is Alm."

"Greetings to you Marth and Alm, I hope you win me this tournament and I shall reward you gladly afterwards." I turned to see Morgan excitedly jumping, our plan is going very smoothly. Now it's just a matter for our parents to appear in the tournament later on sometime soon.

***Note(s)***

I originally planned to post this as two parts, like in Wattpad. But instead I just combined the two for this one.


	24. Battle At The Borderlands

****Robin****

Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! I didn't mean to call Stahl 'cute'! I mean, yeah he is. By it just happened to slip out of dumb mouth.

I looked at Stahl who turned away, I can see his the side of his cheek. His cheek is crimson red, maybe it's because of my comment. Gods! I just made things awkward between us.

****Stahl****

I don't know what to say back to Robin. I didn't think that an average man like me could be 'cute'!

I can't stand being around Robin right now. My awkwardness might just her more. So I galloped ahead, catching up to Frederick and Virion.

****Robin****

I knew it. He totally dislikes me now! He basically left me as he rushed towards Frederick! I let out a huge sigh of stress, while I put up my hood. The weather seems to be getting colder, it's a good thing I have this thick coat of mine to heat me up.

****Virion****

"It appears that you my sire have experienced a sip of feeling is it?" Seeing that Stahl ran away from the lovely Tactician.

"Wh—a? No I didn't." As Stahl tried to resist.

"The Shepherds seems to be full of lovely, beautiful ladies. Well if you don't mind, I'll be taking lady Robin out for a date, if no one is brave to asks her out." I could already imagine either Sully or Robin wearing a sweet maid outfit.

*_WHACK!_* "Ow! What was that for, Stahl?" The olive haired man smacked me lightly with the flat side of his sword. I could see his face flushed, he's probably thinking what I was.

"Did you hit me on the thought of seeing lady Robin, wearing a maid outfit?" Hmm looks like that hit his spot, he can't shield his bright red blushes from me. All the sudden Stahl raises his sword once more, probably to hit me again.

"It was only a joke my dear sir!" Stahl was about to bring a power of his might.

"That's enough you two!" Frederick on front shouted, a little annoyed.

We both had to apologize and marched forwards

**—******Two Hours Later—****

****Lissa****

"We've been marching for houuuuurs! My knees are weak, my arms are heavy and the snow is killing meeee!" I whined and whined while shivering from the breeze. I can hear Frederick laughing at the back as he enjoys the cool air.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" I can't even form my words properly because of the cold! I wanna go home!

"Achoo!... Uhh... I think I have a co—cold Frewbdrik!" I think I'm sick, I can cure myself with my staff, but my hands are frozen to properly cast a spell!

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the frosty wind." I walked back until I was towered by Frederick's armored horse, it at least lowered the cold from the wind. From the distance I could see the mighty fortress with guards on station. "Oh finally! We can rest from this dumb weather and have some hot cocoa!" While I stayed close to Frederick's horse.

****Robin****

I took off my hood that sheltered my head warm from the snowy weather, so I could get a better look of the fortress. The fort seems to be well fortified, the walls can be seen stretched until it can no longer be seen over the horizon on the sides. I remember looking at the world map back at the barracks, with the border's wall separating the entire nation from the other's.

"So this is the fortress?"  
"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox. Chrom replies back stating my thought to be true about the walls length.

"The Khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Frederick added

****Chrom****

I let out a sigh as it made a warm cloud of breath. I hated the thought of doing politics as it isn't my best course. I had to do it, because I'm the prince of Ylisse and I'm representing the kingdom.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse." I warned everyone, since every action that we make here will either help or destroy this entire relationship with Regna Ferox.

****Chrom****

Here we are at the opposite side of the bordering nation, the gate happens to be closed as we waited for it to open. On my right side, Frederick rushes in a hurry with an urgent matter at hand.

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing." The great knight remains calm after spotting the current situation. The Shepherds and I turned out gaze to the top of the walls' guardrails. Multiple Feroxi soldiers lined up together in a band, are to the teeth with various weaponry.

"What?! Why?" _They can't possibly be hostile to us! Are they?_

"Who can say? But the Feroxi looked ready to let their arrows and javelins fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to command?"

"Loath as I am to trust her, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this sticky situation." Frederick gives Robin a sharp glare that sent daggers to her heart, making her turn a complete 190 degree from Frederick.

_Why does it feel like he's going to murder? Can't I win his trust? _Robin thought to herself.

_As far as the bad blood between Robin and Frederick, he realizes that realistically we need our tactician's intellect._

I walked casually to Robin, comforting her from Frederick and talked to her. "Indeed, she ****IS**** our tactician, after all. So, Robin? What do you suggest?" As I spoke in a calming tone. _Dammit Fred! Why can't you two just get along together?_

****Robin****

I sharply surveyed the area from my position, both levels from top to mostly bottom, not leaving a single bit of detail behind.

"There's a line of troops stationed on three gates, the gigantic gate at middle is a no go, that's completely locked up. As for the two smaller ones, we could force our way there by splitting our group while keeping our strength equally." I tactically explained to everyone.

****Chrom****

_Wow! Robin's good at this!_ I let out a small chuckle from the thought of it.

"Thank you Robin, I'll take it from." There's an armored female standing in the middle of her battalion on the top floor. She must be the leader of this guard post. I walked slowly, showing no intentions of being a threat to them until...

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Until she powerfully shouts her question at us, or me specifically.

"Peace. My name is Prince Chrom, in the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the Khans!" I tried to negotiate with her as I took another step forward, closing in on their wall.

*_THUMP!_*

"Gah!" I lost my breath there for a second. One of the soldiers threw a javelin far from my position, missing on purpose.

"That was a warning shot! Don't you dare take another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready to rain hell upon you!"

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick now tries to calm down the tension, while lowering his weapon.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, ****brigand scum!****" The border's female leader spat venom in her voice towards Frederick.

"B-brigand? Now see here—" My retainer once again tries to reason, until he was cut off mid sentence.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." Now she's done it, Frederick is about to burst a nerve and start barking like a guard dog. This is bad news. I was about to stop Frederick from speaking any further until I was already too late.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Unleashed his series of barking anger at the Feroxi border guard stationed, who barely flinched.

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I Raimi am the queen of Valm!" So this guard has the decency to mock me and spit at us with such sarcasm.

"You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?"

"Listen, I am not impersonating anyone. ****I AM A PRINCE!****" _I couldn't contain my bottled up emotions until now!_

"****ENOUGH! ****I've heard what is needed to be. Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen—" I try to blow things down with one final effort to negotiate but was cut off by Raimi.

"I've heard quite enough! Soldiers raise your javelins and ****ATTACK!****"

****Robin****

The tension got to hot and the Feroxi had begun their assault at Chrom! Soon a barrage of javelins were tossed together towards Chrom who was shocked in the surprise attack that he just stood still.

_Oh no, no, no! I'm not going to make it in time! _I quickly tried to cast a powerful wind spell to knock every projectile off the air, before landing on Chrom. But I was too slow and too late to save him... My heart sank and my breathing fastened as my eyes widened in fear.

*_SWOOSH!_*

A gushing blast of strong wind waves had passed me, right before my eyes Chrom disappeared.

"Impossible!" Raimi shouts as she stared at the sky. I shifted my sight to see that Sumia had luckily arrived on time and scooped up Chrom away from danger immediately. I felt relieved that he was safe, but my heart ached at the view as Chrom held Sumia's waist._ It feels like that I am jealous of her... to have Chrom holding on to her._

_No! Now is not the time to be thinking about this silly feelings inside me! I have a duty to fulfill first! _"Frederick let's retreat about 20 meters away from the long ranged soldiers and gather every Shepherd up pronto!" I commanded him and surprisingly he followed my orders, we backed off and took a breather as we prepare to fight. Sumia had then landed her pegasus near us while Chrom dismounted.

****Sumia****

"Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time." Good grief that this pegasus recovered rather quickly and caught up.

"That goes double for me, Sumia! And this—is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!" My Captain is surprised that I managed to get this pegasus moving rather quickly.

"CHROM! Thank goodness you're safe!" Oh it's Robin, why's she in such a hurry to see Chrom?

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ...Once you really get to know her— huh!?" _Before I knew it, Chrom had immediately left me and went to Robin, as the two and Frederick discuss their battle strategies... I didn't even get to tell him more about my story. I can't shake this feeling of jealousy whenever Robin gets too close to my Captain. Oh Chrom, what's so special with _**_**her?**_**_..._

****Robin****

The Feroxi border guards are forming in a battle stance, some stayed behind the wall to guard the interior as the others exits into the exterior, waiting for us.

I took a glance at the Shepherds, thinking on who to use and which members to split up.

"Frederick if I may. We should diverse our squadron into two, each group will attack separate gates and we'll meet up in the middle. Cornering the enemy with a pincer attack, forcing them to surrender."

"Hmm. It would be wise to tell us Robin on who will be on each team. I for certain am able to lead the second group if you'll allow me." Frederick insist on commandeering the other group, which I agree. After all he's the sergeant of the Shepherds.

"Okay then it's settled! Chrom,Lissa and Virion! You're with me, as for the rest will be joining Frederick on the assault at the eastern gate."

****Chrom****

Robin is very impressive when it comes to strategizing our plan of attack, with her in our side; we will win this fight for sure!

"Just a reminder to everyone! We're here to make allies, not enemies! So do your best to injure them but do not ****kill**** them. Understood?" I let out my loud voice to remind them of our main purpose.

Thus the battle at the borderlands had begun. There were four units to the east guarding the eastern gate, I began my attack charging forwards into the first enemy. I unsheathed my Falchion and made a quick slash to the knee of the first Feroxi causing him to tremble in pain, dropping his sword I delivered an uppercut to his chin knocking him out. Lissa was an emergency medic in the back, who shouted moral support to us while we do all the fighting.

Robin to my right lights up a spark of thunder, ejecting a weakened version to two enemies stunning them for the rest of the fight. While Virion dispenses a volley of arrows into the last Feroxi guarding the gate, landing most of his shots into the limbs, putting the enemy out of commission.

We've reached the western gate, but the wooden door of it was locked! Damm if only we had someone strong to break this apart of a key! I punched the door in frustration.

"Umm I could break it for you Lord Chrom..."

A mysterious voice appeared out of thin air. But it sounded familiar?

"BWAAAH! Oh! I-is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?" I turned around to see a gigantic armored figure, oh wait! It's just Kellam? How did he get here!? He almost gave me heart attack for an instance!

"The same time as you. I've been with you all along. Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I—" Poor man, he showed an expression of disappointment.

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet, I completely—"

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss." Phew! At least he's not mad about any of us not noticing him.

"Hey Kellam, do you mind helping me break open this humongous wooded door? We need to get to their leader before the other group gets slaughtered without our support."

Kellam agreed to help me and on the count of three, we shoulder bashed the door forcing it to open. The two doors collapsed on top of two unsuspecting victims and crushed them underneath, making them unable to move. Kellam went ahead to fight the others with Virion while Robin accelerating at immense speed caught up to me.

"Chrom! I've been thinking about how you rode with Sumia earlier... Do our units always have to fight one-on-one?"

"Are you suggesting we pair up? That's an interesting thought... I admit, I'd resemble a pincushion right now if it weren't for Sumia and her mount."

"Exactly. By pairing up, units could lend each other added offense and defense... It might also allow quicker soldiers to ferry slower units great distances... Yes... Yes! I'm sure of it. This opens up all sorts of strategic possibilities! We should try it whenever the opportunity presents itself."

Robin's face filled up with excitement. Though I'm also in the same feeling, I'll finally get to spend time with her on the battlefield, and maybe it'll make our bonds stronger together.

Robin paired up with me while Kellam had already forged one with Virion as they fought together. Over the distance Frederick's team had managed to enter the eastern gate.

Now the Feroxi had nowhere to hide, nowhere to go, they're completely surrounded by us. In the middle was that Raimi girl, who talked trash and threatened us. Robin and I fought as one for this one.

"Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" Raimi clanks her armor with the strength of her short-spear. I glanced one last time at Robin and gave her a nod. We attacked her in a handicap as Raimi stabs and jabs me with her spear while I easily blocked every hit.

Robin was beginning to cast another thunder spell but Raimi has other plans, she used her last resort and threw her own weapon at Robin. I parried the projectile off the air making the armored Feroxi gasps in disbelief.

"****THUNDER!****" A line of surge passes by me and hits Raimi, knocking her down for good.

"Then your claims were...true..." Raimi fell on her last knee, seeing this the remaining Feroxi dropped their weapons and surrendered.

**—******Post Battle—****

****Robin ****

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have!" Raimi finally realized the reality of truth.

"I thank you for not killing any of my men, if you were really a band of brigands. You'd kill them on the spot, but as brigands. They'll be disorganized and easy to defeat." Raimi bows in apology.

"No need to apologize Raimi. We're just doing what we know it right." I completely forgave her as I show her a smile in my face.

"I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally!"

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom appreciated her and she walks away to send word.

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed." I told Chrom.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here." Frederick points out. Which I agree to.

"So can we get going, Chrom? I'm still feeeeezing over here!" Lissa questions who was shaking her entire body, trying to warm herself up with the remaining heat she had left.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." Chrom replies and we soon went to enter Regna Ferox.


	25. Regna Ferox

****Robin****

So here we are, at the Khans' castle. The rest of the Shepherds waited at the dining room, while the Feroxi offered them a meal as an apology for mistreating us back at their border. _I just hope that Stahl doesn't eat everyone's rations_, I let out a small chuckle at a hilarious imagination.

Meanwhile Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and I followed Raimi who led us to this long hallway before opening two gigantic wooden doors that led to the throne room.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." Raimi bows and makes her exit as we patiently stood up waiting for the person we needed to meet.

"Of course." Chrom replies to the leaving armored female.

"The khan is away?" I asked

"Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle ****IS**** their politics."

As we idly stood, I surveyed the surroundings of the room, and boy this is surprisingly neat! Not to mention that cool looking throne, I bet it's really comfortable.

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now... A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh... Not to mention this throne room is tidy and clean, not something I'd expected from a brute..." Somehow a picture of a shirtless pirate came to my mind of what the Khan would look like.

"Am I now? ...Please, do go on!" A deep feminine voice spoke in a short distance, which we turned to look at who it was.

"Huh?"

The figure happens to be a well tanned, blonde woman that wore a fully clothed armor with a big red shield covering almost of her left arm. She approached us slowly and met Chrom and I, face to face.

****Chrom****

Wait a second! If Raimi went to fetch the Khan, and this is the only one who came... Then she must be the— *gasp*

No way! Is she? Only one way to find out.

"Are y-you the—?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?" I almost broke, but remained calmed at the end.

"One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I humbly apologize for the troubles my people had caused at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." _Oh, so she IS the Khan. _

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?" I asked curiously, hoping that that in truth. My people didn't do any harm to the Feroxi.

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

_I knew it, those Plegian trash are nothing but savages!_

"Damn them! I—" I started to become enraged with my blood about to boil until...

"Chrom..." Robin soothes me down with her gentle voice, I almost lost my temper there. Thinking on how horrible those Plegian bandits until I remembered my manners, as Robin places her soft hand over my shoulder to cool me down.

"Forgive me, Your Grace and you too, Robin. That was...indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." Flavia laughed off from my anger and was pretty cool with it, well I'm glad then.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards. They goddamn nearly killed us!"

"Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse"

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa behind me, screamed obnoxiously, making my eardrums ring. I was just as shock as Lissa, not getting reinforcements for my kingdom is a big downfall for the future.

"I lack the authority. That's why." Flavia with dissatisfaction in her voice.

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan? Shouldn't you have the power?" I pointed out in confusion.

"As I said, I am ****ONE**** of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

"So... we are to receive no aid at all? That's it isn't it?" I became quite saddened at the surprise of not receiving any help for my kingdom. But there's got to be a way.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions." Flavia puts a shyly smirk on her face.

"What does that have to do with us?" I questioned.

"The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable." _Ah~ so that girl, Raimi must've told her about our actions back at the border._

"Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance." Flavia reconsiders my dissatisfaction into a motive of helping her in the competition, but I don't think my people are in a right to compete in their traditions.

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions."

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make." As much as I don't want to risk the Shepherds and myself in cruel competition, we ARE in an agonizing situation. A situation that we have to get out off, so we basically have no other choice on this one.

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." I clenched my right hand into a fist from the thoughts of my people getting slaughtered everyday by two different threats at the expense of my kingdom's army not having enough strength to fight both.

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan." Who could those men be?

"May I ask, who the swordsmen we may be facing?" I was curious on who we would be fighting if they're equally as good as I am.

Flavia taps her chin with one of her index finger as thinks really deeply. "Ah! Hmm~ let me see... Aha! I think the champions go by the name of 'Alm' and 'Marth'."

"WHAAAAT!?" Once again Lissa screeches and made everyone's hearing painfully ringing. She immediately covered her mouth with both hands as she blushed in pure embarrassment.

"Ha! It seems you've already met both champions, eh prince?"

"No, Flavia. We only met Marth, but never heard of this 'Alm' person. *Sigh* People this days just seem to name their kids off the legendary heroes."

"I also think that both champions of Basilio happens to be siblings if I remember correctly, one of them is skilled in terms of magic, and the other goes by the blade skillfully. Not to mention they both have the same masks, so they're easy to spot." Flavia let's us use of the valuable information that we can use for the competition.

"Chrom, whatever happens we shouldn't deal tremendous damage to them, and we owe Marth a great favor of saving Lissa. So let's not try to kill him and his sibling." Robin pleads, in which she is right. If it weren't for Marth, my younger sister would have been done for.

"Very well Flavia, they shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." I proudly promised her the victory.

"Well spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade! I'll be watching your group in a few days at the tournament, in the mean time take a rest and practice in our barracks that I'll send word for." Well looks like we'll be in Regna Ferox for a moment, at least were provided with an accommodation until the competition begins.

**—******The Next Day—****

****Robin****

Chrom had given me special sword, just right for my style. But it was rather thoughtful of him to reward me with such a beautiful gift. My face began to heat up, thinking that he greatly likes me to go as far as giving me an enchanted levin sword.

_No, no! No way! There's absolutely no freaking way that he likes me the way... I... like him... I mean he has Sumia who has been in his side longer than I have, and clearly she's far more superior in terms of beauty. C'mon Robin! Focus more on training on your swings for the competition, innocent lives back at Ylisse are on the line!_

"Hya! Hi~ya! Hy—ya!" With one last swing with my trusty levin sword towards the straw dummy, I was completely exhausted. Surely if I was any better, I'd be able to swing more than 250 times, but right now I'm sweating hard!

"You seem exhausted. Finished training for today, Robin?" Chrom appears behind me as I was just finishing up with my practice.

I took off my coat that made my body warmer, and I wiped sweat off my face using a towel before replying back.

"With combat practice, yes. But I thought I might review a few battle histories..."

"You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out. Especially that tomorrow is the tournament."

"Heh, so I've noticed. With all that's happened recently, we've barely had time to even eat." Surprise, surprise. My stomach grumbled all the sudden, hopefully I'll get a nice Feroxi lunch later.

"It's been a tough road, to be sure. And it's only going to get harder." Chrom points out.

"I do try and rest when I can, though. A lady needs her beauty sleep and healthy diet, after all." I said to Chrom.

"Er..." With the sound of concern and confusion in his voice.

"...What? Did I say something?" I asked back.

"Er, no... No, it's nothing. It's just that... Well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such... I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady." _WHAAAAT!? I'm not seen as a lady!? Who the hell does he think he is?_

"Excuse me?!" I questioned him with disgust in my voice while still being passive, but somewhat mostly aggressive.

"No! I mean—I didn't mean—not like that! That is to say, a "lady," per se... Er... You know, how you fight and strategize, and... Not to say a lady can't fight, but... Gods, this is coming out all wrong." So what Chrom's saying is that apparently, ladies CAN'T fight! He really want me to unleash my sassy tone if he keeps this up.

"My goodness, Chrom. You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?"

"Oh, gods, yes. Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette." Apparently he needs more training, if he's this thick!

"Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk with a lady, such as myself." Now I am bout to get sassy with him.

"It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper...perfumed, and pretty... Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a 'lady.' _Prim? Proper? Perfumed? Pretty?! Does he really see me as bedraggled? Stinky, disgusting and UGLY!? Gods I can already feel one of my veins on my face about to pop at this annoying prince!_

I gripped my levin sword harder than ever and sparked it with electricity emitting out of it.

"Er, Robin? What... What are you doing with that levin sword?" Chrom gulps as he nervously stared at my blade.

"I'm thinking a thousand bolts of thunder to the head might help fix your eyesight, and your brain." I sarcastically said with extra sass. Now Chrom's face is sweating as he begins to panic, slowly making his way backwards.

"N-no, wait! It was a just a joke! Ha ha...ha? ...Gotta go!" Off he goes at lightning speed, away from my line of sight in an instance.

"I don't believe it. The little craven actually ran away! What kind of manners... Sheesh... Oh, well. Perhaps it's only fair. It's not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone some fancy noble. Let alone his sense of fashion is horrible with only having a single long sleeve!"


	26. Two Falchions

****Morgan****

Today's the day, that Luci and I fight alongside with Basilio's other men for the tournament, things are getting hectic and I'm beginning to feel every tension in the air. This fight shouldn't be too horrible, all we have to do is play it all cool and eases up against our parents, from there we let have the big win.

On my right side is Luci, and I'm very worried for her. She has been breathing heavily for the past few minutes and the tournament is about to start soon. Her knees seemed weak, her hands shaking, barely able to grip tighter around Falchion's handle.

Being a loving and caring brother, I have to approach her and make sure she's in good condition. "Big sis, are you feeling unwell? I-I can take on mother and father, if you don't want to." I asked her with worry in my voice.

Luci snaps out of her zone and looks at me with a smile. "Y-yeah, I'm alright Morgan. I'm just nervous and excited to see mother and father again. But I'm very saddened at the same time, knowing we can't embrace them in loving arms." Lucina's smile faded into sadness, I too feel uncomfortable. About our parents, Luci and I just want to be a family with mother and father again, but we can't risk of revealing ourselves. At the fear of breaking their bonds and the future.

The fire in my heart burns with passion, I know that us children CAN save the future, but we won't be able to at this hardened emotions and negative thoughts. I stretched my arms wide open and like a teddy bear, I hugged my older sister in sweet embrace.

"M-Morgan!?"

"Hush now, my sweet sister. I won't let you feel down and I'll never let you go until you're feeling better!" Lucina is a lot taller than me, so I was hugging her from the waist. I playfully rubbed my cheek against her chests, making her feel ticklish, so that she'll forget about being down.

"Ah~ M-Morgan, stop. That tickles! The tournament is about to start." Lucina tries to break free from my hug, but it only encouraged me to let go off the hug and tickle her sides!

"Ahaha! Morgan stop. STOP!" It felt like that Luci was about to break into tears from my fearsome tickle attacks, so I decided to stop. The sensation was too much for her that she had to regain he lost breath from laughing so much.

I crossed my arms together and puffed my cheeks before speaking, "now Luci, if you ever feel sad or if you still are! I'll tickle you back to happiness."

"Thank you, Morgan. I really appreciate your love." Lucina now hugs me back and kisses me on the forehead like she used to when I was a baby. _Well to be fair~ I'll always be her 'baby brother,' no matter how old I get_.

**—******The other side of the arena—****

****Chrom****

_Oh gods! I feel so bad about what I've said yesterday to Robin! She probably hates me by now, after I jokingly said that she wasn't a lady. That was because she's such a strong, powerful and beautiful woman_...

Fear struck my heart, like a thousand knives hitting the same spot. I remember how well we coordinated with the flow of our motions, when we fought side by side, back at the border against the guards. In this tournament, I wanted to bond more with Robin. She did say it'll make the pairs relationship stronger, so I plan on talking to Robin about pairing up for the tournament.

In this crowded room, that's full of members from the Shepherds I tried to search high and low for Robin. There she is, Robin is strategizing as she gazed upon the arena, using her beautiful eyes.

I was about to approach Robin, until Sumia popped in front of my line of sight, blocking Robin from my vision.

"Umm~ Captain! Robin talked to the rest of the Shepherds about pairing up together for maximum efficiency. I—Uhh... was wondering if... you'd like to... pair up with me?" Sumia's voice silently lowers as she politely asks to pair up for the tournament.

_It'd be rude of me to decline Sumia's request, but I'd prefer to work together with Robin, because she and I are well powerful when side by side_.

****Sumia****

"I'm sorry Sumia, but I was thinking of fighting beside Robin for the rest of the tournament. I think you'll work fine with the other's. Besides! The Captain needs his tactician after all." Chrom refuses my request and he walked past by me towards Robin, not even telling me a goodbye.

_As the two began a conversation at the distance, my heart sank seeing Robin making Chrom laugh. What is it with Robin that makes her great? What's so special about her that Captain Chrom, is always with her?_

****Robin****

"So I was thinking that we'd take care of the champions if we were to succeed quickly, making the morale of the opposite team breakdown in fear of losing." I tapped my chin as I thought deeply, telling Chrom about the plan.

"I think that's a great idea Robin! And by the way, I'm sorry for not calling you a 'lady.' From yesterday's afternoon training." Chrom let out a nervous laugh.

I raised one of my brows and playfully patted his head. "It's alright, Chrom. Maybe you'll finally realize that my skills in the battlefield will prove you that, I am indeed a lady." Gotta let some of that sass steam off to him.

***_**GRRRRRrrrr!**_***

The gate was slowly rising, creating an obnoxiously screeching sound before fully opening for us to begin the tournament. Here on out we entered the diabolically humongous arena. The crowd all gathered up at the balcony, watching us from all angles. While Chrom was away 5 minutes ago before he finally approached me, I was already done on strategizing on who should fight and who shouldn't.

The battle will consist of most of the Shepherds, the rest are headed off to the balcony as spectators for the tournament.

The opponents at the opposite side had taken formation by spreading out, leaving the center open. A tiny glimpse of my vision had caught a point of interest, it was none other than two masked figures.

****Chrom****

"Chrom! Look over there!" Robin points out her finger at a direction, leading to two figures, and one of them we've already encountered before.

I focused my eyes on them, "I see, the one beside Marth must be Alm. His sibling as Flavia told us."

I breathe in, then out. Before I questioned Marth in a loud voice, enough for him to hear me. "Marth! One question, before we begin?"

"..." No reply came from him, staying silent like a deadly predator.

"Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"_ I owe Marth a great favor, so I'll do my best not to kill him or his sibling. _I drew my Falchion against him.

****Lucina****

I glanced over to my brother, Morgan. For I have a plan to make this fight look serious. "Morgan, father is drawing his sword against me, he and mother might take on me at the same time. So I need you to challenge mother, but remember to go hard on them. Just so we don't make this look rigged."

"Okie dokie Luci!" Morgan nods happily as he unsheathes his levin sword and skips away from me while I did the same for my Falchion, which caught father's attention.

****Chrom****

_That boy seems to be wearing the same purple coat as Robin, not just that! It looks like he has the same levin sword I gave Robin as a gift! To make things more complicated, Marth has a replica of the Falchion!?_

I readied my blade, pointing towards Marth, as he did the same to me. I now have a better view of his sword, at it shocked me as I let out a gasp.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, but once again there weren't any answers.

"There's no way..." _It can't be the Falchion! There's only one in existence, it must be a fake! _

I began the assault by running towards Marth and I leapt into the air, flipping a few time while making a war cry before finally clashing with Marth's blade. Although he was able to block my attack, like he knew it on the back of his head. I swayed my blade to the left and into an overhead from my right, but all of my attacks were being either blocked off or parried. I let a second off and went defensive against Marth, I was sweating nervously that Marth has some caliber, nearly matching mine. With every attack and swings he made, I knowingly blocked and parried all of them, as his fighting style was definitely my own! Marth threw a horizontal slice, nearly cutting off a part of my blue hair while I dodged immediately.

"Tell me—Who taught you to fight like that?" As our blades clang and clashed until we were face to face.

With one blow we backed off, preparing for a final attack. I spun my blade as Marth copies the same movement until we posed our blades against each other from a distance. From there, the two of us lunged forwards with a straight stab, only to end up missing completely. I turned around and he had copied my move, leaping into the air as he answers my question. "My father!" I rolled out of the way before his sword struck the ground with immense force. He and I pointed our swords at each, readying for another strike.

_This is bad, she knows my attacks and so do I! I'm going to need Robin's help for this. I forgot to actually pair up with her and she probably fighting someone else, I ran away from Marth in search for Robin_.

****Robin****

I just finished off one of the opposing competitors with a nasty lightning to the gut, leaving the enemy unconscious for at least 3 days. That fool of a prince ran off fighting Marth! He left me behind to fight the others.

Until I heard someone running behind me, but it was just Chrom. He looks a bit tired from fighting Marth, judging that I saw him dealing no damage to Marth whatsoever.

"Robin, I'm sorry I left you all the sudden. But I need your help to defeat Marth, he knows all of my moves." Chrom was desperate in need of my help, but of course I'm going to help him.

"Marth is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well. We should mind our distance." I told Chrom and everyone else.

"What do you propose we do, Robin?"

"Marth is indeed, powerful. But he can't handle the two of us at the same time." I told Chrom as we ran into battle against Marth.

The odds are looking great on us, with Frederick paired up with Stahl. They just bulldozed their way through countless enemies while Vaike and Miriel offered protection for Lissa as she heals most Shepherd she could.

We were almost there to Marth, until I heard a cry of attack.

"Elthunder!" A thunder spell came crashing, I rolled out of the way while grabbing Chrom at the same time, just to avoid the deadly spell. Looking at the mage who had casted it, was non other than Alm himself! _What confuses me, is that he's wearing the same tactician's coat as I am_.

Out of nowhere Marth was beside Alm and Chrom and I got up and immediately took our battle stance, it's now a pair versus pair.

That sneaky Alm casted a thunder spell against us, but I've already readied one before he had, so I threw a thunder ball against his and both spell nullified each other. I covered Chrom and my eyes using my large coat from the bright light that was emitted, good thing it blinded the pair momentarily.

I launched a lightning speed swing against Alm with my levin sword, but he was able to barely block it with one arm with his blade. The sheer amount of force I had on that swing sent him flying. When Alm tried to get back on his feet, I created a powerful elwind that blew him against the arena's walls while he let out a painful scream. It seems that Alm is now immobilized. While I was busy with Alm, Marth was about to strike me. Chrom goes in front of me to block off Marth's terrifying strike. Chrom kicks Marth right at his midsection while I quickly casted a weakened thunder spell and blasted Marth away knocking him off balance, Chrom decided to land the final blow by using the flat side of his Falchion. He smacks Marth's face causing him to fall unconscious.

The fight was outrageously horrific, Alm and Marth are quite the powerful opponents. It felt like we were fighting ourselves in that battle. It's been a while since I've sweat that much in the heat of a battle, I'll need a fresh shower after this. With the opposing Khan's champions out, the rest of their contestants panicked and were swiftly slaughtered by the rest of the Shepherds. With the battle over the crowd cheering for Chrom and I, our names were chanted and heard by the entire arena and it's making me blush.

"Chrom! Chrom! He's our man, if he can't do it, no one can!" That was the chant that the crowd had for Chrom while I had a rather affectionate chants from the crowd, saying how much hey loved me!

I immediately pulled up my hood, covering my flushed face, but Chrom the dorky prince pulled it back down. _How more can I feel embarrassed!?_

"Hahaha! We did it Robin! We won! We'll finally get help for Ylisse, thanks to you." Chrom appreciates me and pulls me into a tight hug, making my red cheeks brighten up even more! I dug my face deep into Chrom's chest, just so I could hide my current tomato face from blushing intensely.

****Morgan****

_Ughh... What happened? What day is it? Who am I? My head hurts terribly and I just remembered about the tournament! _I crawled and leaned against the wall for support, then I glanced around and everyone in my team is knocked out or heavily injured. What worried me was that Luci was lying on the ground, groaning in pain as she held onto her midsection. I went to her and supported her by carrying her over my shoulder.

"Ow... Morgan, they were too good. I was caught off guard by dad, but mother had to electrocute me with a thunder spell." I feel bad for Luci, she had suffered more damage than I had, as she bit her lower lip trying to hide her pain escaping from her mouth.

"Oh my, I knew mother and father are overpowered. But to think they beat us even though we forgot to hold back? That was insane!" _Though mother blasted me off into a concrete wall with a wind spell, she could've paralyzed her own son without even knowing!_

Since the tournament is a complete loss as we planned on losing anyways, we headed for the exit and left without a trace.


	27. The Aftermath and Celebration

****Chrom****

Man, it feels great to win this tournament! I can't believe that Ylisstol will finally be receiving help, now that I have given East-Khan her power back.

Although... Robin's still dug deep into my chest, and her face pressed against my pecks felt so soft. The rest of the spectators have left the balcony since the tournament was already finished.

"Hey, Robin~" I playfully called her name and her cute eyes stared right at my soul before backing away.

"I'm sorry, I was just uncomfortable with the audience cheering out our names in victory." I see. Robin's not the type of lady that likes massive attention. She does seem really cute when she held me tight on that hug, when the rowdy crowd chanted our names.

***_**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**_***

Flavia enters the fray with a round of applause, she seemed rather joyful at this moment.

"Well fought Prince Chrom, and you too Robin. You both magnificent warriors have my respect."

"Perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." _Wow. Flavia went straight forward with her announcement_.

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." I replied in a gleeful tone.

"No, no. I should be the one thanking you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate! Onwards, my new friends!" Then off goes the new reigning cheerful Khan, with a swift motion she left in a hurry to celebrate.

"Well... She looked pretty ecstatic after our victory." Robin added.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..." A deep, masculine voice came from behind, with his loud stomping footsteps are heard immediately, causing Robin and I to turn around.

The well toned, bald man stood tall, with a black eyepatch covering his left eye, with a thick coat of white fur around his neck. I'd say he's bulky with his built, as he exposes his pecks. _I wonder if I do the same, would Robin stare at my 'guns' impressed with drool seeping out of her mouth? _

"Pardon me, but have we met before?"

"Ha! Not yet, until now my boy. Just to let you know, I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You and you're twin tailed _girlfriend_ over there took down my champions with ease."

"G-g-g-****GIRLFRIEND!?****" Robin stammered in shock with a bright blush brightening up, on the contrary I find this hilarious.

"Ah! This well refined lady isn't yours? Well my boy, you've should've seen the women at the balcony, they're swooning all over your moves during your battle against Marth." _Apparently, the West-Khan is saying that I'm popular among the females_.

"I thought for sure I'd picked the best warriors for my team." With his arms clasped around behind his back.

"What do you know about him and his brother?" I asked curiously.

The West-Khan scratches his bald, shiny head before collecting his thoughts for an answer. "You're asking about "Marth" and "Alm"? Bah! I bet they're just a bunch of young fighters looking to experience an exciting thrill. All I know is that they he turned up one eve, made a deal and knocked my old champion out cold." _But it didn't seem that way, when we fought them. My body felt that they were trying to hold back against us while giving their all, during the tournament_.

"It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, they're both gone now. Alm carried Marth on his shoulder and fled, whimpering like two puppies the moment the tournament ended." The West-Khan had a look of disbelief, realizing that his new found champions had left him. I felt uneasy, picturing both Alm and Marth limping away in pain. _I would've kindly offer them healing with Lissa's staff at least, but it's too late now_.

"They're so dark and mysterious, especially Marth..." Lissa sighs and closes her eyes with a big smile on her face, _is my sister dreaming about Marth_!?

"From the sound and looks of it, Marth now has a fangirl." Robin giggles, as she teases Lissa.

"Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" I shouted back with retaliation.

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding. It's not like, you're ALSO dreaming of Robin during bed!" Lissa teasingly winks at me, and her comment made me blush without knowing.

I clenched my teeth in embarrassment and I was ready to defend myself, thinking of a fantastic comeback that'll shame Lissa for amusement. Eventually Frederick made two loud fake coughs, grabbing our attention.

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately." He informs us with seriousness painted on his face, the great knight has an unbelievable patience.

"Right as always Frederick." I acknowledged Frederick's comment and we were about to go.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you."

I looked high and low, searching for wrapped gift that the West-Kahn might be hiding, instead a tall frowning brunette walked towards us.

"..." _He's not much of a talker_?

"Since we've never met before, my boy. My name is Basilio, the West-Khan. PREVIOUS reigning Khan, that you already knew ha!" About time, the West-Khan told his name.

"This gift right here, is my previous champion. His name is Lon'qu. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth and Alm, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how two youngsters bested him so quickly."

That quite a feat for Alm and Marth to dethrone the precious champion. On the other hand, this former champion's a giant! The brunette with a bedraggled hairstyle stood taller than Frederick and Basilio. Not to mention Lissa's head could only measure up to Lon'qu's chest, even though my sister's already tiny. I let out a tiny chuckle, having an imagination of Lissa as a gnome, looking up at a giant.

****Lissa****

"WHAAA! Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong..." How could've those two defeat Lon'qu? He appears to be cool or should I say '_Lon'cool_.' Yet, he has the looks of a ferocious, unstoppable warrior. So how did they best him so easily?

I cheerfully approached Lon'qu until he barked. "Get away, woman!" Lon'qu instinctively moves a few feet away as he retaliated, making me stop right at my tracks.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" I shouted in confusion, _though I gotta say his attitude is pretty hot_.

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause." Basilio laughed at how at the scene between Lon'qu and I. "Hmph! If he can't stand women, then he won't be able to experience love in his life and he'll remain forever single!" I closed my eyes, crossed my arms and turned my face the other way from Lon'qu.

****Chrom****

"So Lon'qu, You have no objections at joining me?"

"He gives orders. I stab people to death. I think our roles are crystal clear." He let out a gruff tone in his reply. _Well~ someone is straight forward_.

"Chrom! If I may, we should have Lon'qu look after your sister at all times, in and out of the battlefield." Robin proposes, but I don't understand why.

"Why is it Robin?"

"It's to exercise his nervousness around women, and Lissa does need a bodyguard around her. Who knows when the next Risen pops outta the sky and assault her." _Robin has an excellent idea, but even if it puts tons of stress on Lon'qu, he will eventually grow up on women surrounding him. I'll give Lon'qu the order later_.

"And Frederick. As much as we I want to bring the good news back to Emmeryn, we should take a break and celebrate our victory. For what it's worth, we haven't had proper rest since we've left."

"Very well milord, let's take our time for the being. But I advise that we march back to the capital in three days, we can't afford to lose more time." Frederick agreed to my request.

****Robin****

Every single warriors of the East-Khan and the Shepherds dances to the loud music, while they drank alcohol in ecstasy. Celebrating this sweet victory of the power once more acquired, they feasted like wild animals. Especially Vaike and Stahl, who had an eating competition in which the 'Viridian Knight,' won an unfair game. Lissa on the other hand, tried drinking alcohol while Lon'qu kept taking her drinks away for being underage. As for me? I'm just here outside the staring at the stars, on the balcony with the cold wind breezing through my coat.

My heart tore itself apart, breaking into tiny pieces when I saw how much of the Shepherds celebrated together like a _family_... They have each other's trust and I'm just a nobody with no memories. I wish I could have meet my family, my mother and father at least. Deep down in their hearts they must be really worried, that their daughter is currently missing and fighting for the Prince of Ylisse.

"Robin, are you not enjoying the party?" A voice came from behind and I turned around to see Chrom.

"No. I'm just uncomfortable around everyone at the moment..."

"Why is that Robin? You can tell me anything." Chrom puts his hands on my shoulders, comforting me.

"I-it's just that everyone is like a family together, and I'm just a nobody with no memories." My voice is starting to shake, Chrom notices this and hugged me from behind, making me blush.

"Listen well Robin, you're part of the Shepherds. That means you're a family to us and we look out for each other, I won't let you feel down. If you do, I'll be there to pick you up."

"Thank you Chrom, I really appreciate it..." I opened his grip on me and turned around o hug him back.

"I'm going to sleep now, catch me tomorrow morning if you need anything to discuss, okay?" I gave him a smile before I walked back in to the East-Khan's palace.

****Chrom****

"I can't believe it! S-she hugged me." Calm down Chrom, it's just a hug. It's nothing special. I took a couple of deep breaths before joining the Shepherds back for the party.


	28. Bathing Incident

****Chrom****

Alright, now that everything is settled. All we have to do now is plan our journey back to Ylisstol tomorrow. What better way to do it, is that I'll find Robin about and ask for her opinion about the two possible routes we could take. After all, she is my prized tactician, she'll know which path is best taken for safety maneuvers. I remember that Frederick said that Robin was somewhere busy doing something inside one the tents.

"Ah! This must be the tent that Frederick told me about." I cheerfully said. Maybe this a good chance for me to get closer to Robin and create a stronger bond between our bodies.

"Hey, Robin? ...Robin! Are you in here?! Robin! ...HELLO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!" I questioned her a lot, to see if she was actually in here. Though my voice probably couldn't be heard properly, because of some water droplets splashing coming from somewhere... Maybe inside the tent? But why?

"Chrom?! I-is that you? Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll just be a moment..." Oh nice, Robin's in there. Wait did I hear her correctly? Did she tell me to welcome myself in?

"What? Come on in?" I proceeded on entering the tent, but something felt off about this place...

"...Gods, why is it so steamy in here? Did someone leave—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" My heart surprisingly jumped at the loud screeching scream that Robin emitted with her high pitched voice.

"Ah, there you are. I can hardly see a thing through all this blasted steam... Anyway. I wanted to consult with you on tomorrow's march. You see..." But I suddenly just stopped mid sentence, because of what I'm currently looking at.

"... Er, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing?" Though the smoke from the immense heat of the hot water clouded most of Robin's body parts. _But those steam clouding her are soon fading, and I'm starting to see more of her exposed body!_

"Chrom? Rather than stand there like a slack-jawed village idiot... PERHAPS YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED?!" Robin aggressively shouts at me, with her entire face boiling in fury.

"But, I... You... Oh gods, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! That is to say—" I try to reason with my misunderstanding, until Robin cut me off with another loud lash.

"****GET! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!****" That was my queue to run like hell, as I ran like my life depended on it. I almost tripped over a small piece of pebble, while I sprinted my way out of the damn tent. Or should I say, the women's bathing tent!

"R-right! Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, wait outside the tent."

_Gods I'm such _**_**IDIOT! **_**_How could've I've not remembered that Frederick told me specifically! That Robin was inside the woman's bathing tent_. My face flushed at what I've done and what I just witnessed. "Dear Naga! I can't get the image of Robin's naked body off my head, that wonderful hourglass shaped body of hers. Those large busty breasts and her well sculptured round rear that I imagined would be very soft, if she were to sit on my lap. Not to mention her delicious and delicate womanho— Gah!" I gave myself a powerful right hand slap to my face, preventing myself from having anymore lewder thoughts about Robin. Crap I totally screwed up, she'll hate me even more now. I let out a long agonizing sigh, waiting for Robin to finish up on her bathing. _Hopefully, just in Naga's name, that she doesn't kill me this instant. When she finishes up. _I could suddenly feel my 'banana' inside my pant rising from the naked picture of Robin inside my head. This is all coming out soooo wrong! I hope Robin doesn't look down in between my legs, if she does, she'll definitely kill me in an instant.

****Robin****

"That idiot of a prince! How rude of him to peep on me, while I bathe in peace. Does he not have any shame? Gods! This better be important, if he has a good reason to burst in." I grabbed a white, bath towel and wrapped it around my body, from there I made my way to meet Chrom, who's waiting outside for me. I'm not bothered to dry myself, but I will once we're done talking.

****Chrom****

The bathing tent's entrance flap opened, with that an rather furious female appeared. By the gods, Robin's just wearing a towel around her wet body, but I can't help to fix my eyesight on her beautiful cleavage, that shined from the sunlight reflecting from the water.

She notices my sight was starting at her breasts and pushes my chin up, so that my eyes are meeting hers. "My eyes are up here, Chrom!"

****Robin****

_Really? He has the audacity to walk in on me and to stare at my modest breasts? He truly isn't a gentleman._

"All right, you! What sort of idiot blunders straight into the women's bathing tent?!" While I gave Chrom, a glare full of daggers.

"I'm sorry! Very, very sorry! I misheard you, I swear it. I had no intention of peeping!" Chrom raised his hands, covering his face in defense. He thinks that I'll blast him away with an elwind. Though it shows that he didn't mean to peep on me, judging from his reactions.

I took a sharp breath and sighed. "...Just... Fine. Apology accepted. Now what was so damned important?"

"Oh, er. I was hoping you could offer some advice on tomorrow's route back to Ylisstol."

"Fine. What are the options?" I asked.

Chrom had a map on his pocket and he unfolds it. There were two markings in color red, those might be the choices that he'll be asking me for.

"Well, according to this map, one route is this steep trail through the hills. Or we could circle the hills and follow the main road across the plain. I imagine either would work but wanted to see if you had a preference."

I put my index on my lip and tapped, while thinking of which is the best course to be taken.

"Hmm... I'd say the path through the hills. The main road would be easier, but we'd be more exposed if we encountered foes. So I'd say, we best pick the more difficult and agonizing journey, rather than encountering dozens of Risen and bandits along the way." I advised Chrom, with my opinion.

"Right... Th-that's EXACTLY what I was thinking. Thanks for the advice. And, er... Yes! Well, that's it, I guess! So...yes. Bye."

"Goodbye?"

"..." There was just an awkward silence. Until Chrom made starts to move away.

"...And Robin? I'm really sorry about the bath thing. I honestly didn't mean to catch you like that." He shyly apologizes with his face a bit red.

"It's fine. Water under the bridge. Let's forget about it and move on."

"Er, right. Yes. Good idea. So! I'll catch you later? Argh, no! I mean, I'll SEE you later! ...ARGH! NO! I mean... Good-bye!" With that, Chrom ran away in lightning speed.

"Huh? I wonder what's wrong with him? Maybe he had other things to tell me..." But I'm not going to lie, his reaction was priceless when he saw me naked, it's not like anyone's lucky enough to see a lady naked. Unless you're Chrom...

****Chrom****

_Dammit! I had the chance to kill time with Robin, but I had to screw it all up. Ugh! I'm so angry at myself for walking in on her._ "Why does my life have to be so complicated?" I asked myself.

"Don't you mean '_Chromplicated_?' Ha, get it?" I turned around to see it was Lissa with her stupid puns, while she sips her cup of tea.

****Lissa****

"Sooo~ what's the matter big brother?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Liz." _Eh? I wonder what happened to him today_.

"Does it have something between you and Robin?" I curiously asked him.

"Wha— I! Uhh... No. It's not like I saw Robin naked or anything at the women's bathing tent!..." My brother panicking waved his hands all over the place, at the same time, he spilled the 'beans.'

I was in the middle of drinking my exotic-green tea and spat it all at him when I heard him saying about seeing Robin naked. I coughed a few times after being shocked and Chrom covered his mouth immediately as he intensely blushed.

"CHROM! How could you walk in on Robin like that?!" I shouted at him, for his dumb actions.

"I swear Liz, I didn't mean to. It was an accident!"

_Wait a minute! Chrom and Robin have always been side to side for most of the time. Both in and out of the battlefield, could it be? That my older brother has a crush on Robin? _A large grin formed in my face.

"Oh~ Chrooom! Tell me. You're in love with Robin, aren't you?" I teasingly asked him with a silly wink as he completely turned the other way. _His face flushed, this means that he HAS to be! But I need more proof from his reactions. Hmm... I know! I'll tease him even more!_

Sooo~ Chrom, how was the view? By that, I'm talking about that sexy body of Robin's?" In Chrom's response, he reacted a bit startled.

"How was her body? Did you enjoy it? How big are her bre—"

"Can we please not talk about this!? Shouldn't Lon'qu be guarding you at all times?" _He retorted, but darn. I had him on the heat, his face blushed brighter than before. Oooh~ I cant wait to tell Emmeryn about this! But I still have to answer my brother's question about Lon'qu_.

"About Lon'qu... He kinda fainted, when I got too close to him. I happened to trip over a pebble that Frederick missed on the way, and he caught me with fantastic reflexes, but at the same time, he started hyperventilating when he saw me in his big strong guns!"

"So you just left him?" He asks me, in which I did. _Oh, I forgot... Crap. I was busy taking a break that I actually forgot Lon'qu! I thought that he'd wake up a few minutes after fainting_.

"Uhh... I'll be going now! I'll see you later Chrom!"

****Chrom****

Lissa left like a lightning, disappearing in an instant. "Why is everything so... Bizarre?" I asked myself, but I think I already knew the answer to that.


	29. Chapter 29

This Fan fiction is now officially declared either completed or discontinued.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
